The Quiet One
by dibdabz
Summary: Ok so! I had this wee idea in my head and decided just to go for it :) Don't worry though, I'll still be writing The Bonnie Waves Of Scotland :) This is just a fic about The Beatles, only their just normal chums living together :) They all live in a flat in Edinburgh (I figured I'd pick a place I knew) Just George centric with lots of brotherly love and cuddles! Enjoy guys :D
1. Chapter 1

Loud noises of children screaming, woman chatting, men laughing and tills clashing. The room was full of different sounds and different things to see and different smells. Like creamy coffee, homemade cakes and freshly made bread. This small café in the middle of Edinburgh was simple but beautiful, quiet but often noisy and packed with little seats left.

Sitting in the corner were two regulars who always came down for lunch on a Sunday afternoon. They ordered the same thing, one coffee, one coke and two tuna melts with chips on the side. They were used to the children screaming, the woman chatting and the men laughing. It's part of the reason why they came here, everybody knew everybody that walked through that door.

"Need another drink?"

"No, I'm fine". George Harrison answered, as he slurped up the rest of his coke. John Lennon smiled as he chewed the rest of his Panini.

"I was thinking…Maybe we could walk around the park after this? The weathers nice after all".

"Yeah sure". George replied but quickly changed his mind when he yawned, suddenly feeling a little tired. "On second thoughts…I'm pretty tired".

"Did you sleep alright?" John asked, not helping the concern cutting through his voice. He did care for his youngest friend after all, especially dragging him out to live in Edinburgh and away from his family back home in Liverpool.

"Yeah. Must be the food or something".

"Full?" John smirked. George nodded, he just wanted the subject to drop already. People who knew George, knew that he was very shy and quite reserved. He never liked much attention and would always cower away when eyes were set on him. "Alright junior, let's go". They both stood up from the table and smiled at the café owner before they exited the building and were greeted by the winters chill. "Cor, it's cold today".

"I know. Reckon we'll get snow?" George asked, as he dug his hands into his pockets and walked with John down the busy street named the Royal Mile.

"Maybe junior, sure feels like it anyway".

The four friends lived in a small two bedroomed flat in Preston Street, which wasn't a far walk from Author's Seat, one of Edinburgh's greatest tourist attractions. Having the four of them was easier enough to pay for rent but even at that, the place was still expensive. Still, they never let the bills bring them down even if one of them didn't work yet. No one would employ George you see, because he was still only young and a high school dropout. The rest of them had fairly good jobs, Paul McCartney got a very good job working in a bakery with his Uncle Steve. Richard Starkey worked in a barbers just down the road with a group of woman who simply adored him and John worked part time as a rant writer in the Scotsman. Best part about John's job was he got to work at home so George was never lonely.

Once John had unlocked the front door, they took of their heavy winters coats and hung them up on the little hooks by the door.

"I'm gonna 'ave a nap". George announced softly, as he trailed his tired body towards his shared room with John.

"Alright junior, I'll get you up in a couple of hours or else you'll never sleep tonight". John said, watching worriedly as George waved him off and closed the bedroom door behind him. Something strange was going on with the youngest, he seemed dull and looked tired all the time. Not only that but he was complaining of having a sore stomach a lot and he barely finished off his meals. It was very mysterious and it wasn't just making John anxious, the other two were fairly worried as well. John sighed sadly and shrugged off his worries for now, he had to concentre. His rant was over two days late and if he didn't finish it off today, he was sure to be fired.

Inside the bedroom, George was lying down with the covers wrapped tightly around him but he wasn't asleep. In fact, his eyes were wide open and he wasn't even that tired. George just needed an excuse to have some time to think. Ever since he moved to Edinburgh with his friends, he had been having these strange feelings and pains in his stomach. It wasn't like he felt unwell or anything but for some reason he just felt down all the time and couldn't even muster up the strength to finish off the food Richard would always prepare them. I guess on some levels George was feeling sad and a little out of place here. What was the point of even being here anyway? He had a loving family back home in Liverpool and all's he was doing here was living with his friends in this strange city.

Rolling over to his side, George let a tear fall down his face that he had been holding in since he woke up this morning. Every day and night was the same, once he was alone or everyone else was asleep he could cry a little and miss his family. George thought it sounded pathetic and wouldn't even go to his friends with his little problem but it was beginning to show on his body and mental state that he wasn't happy. But how was he going to tell his friends? What would they think of him? Would they call him a baby and send him back home? George didn't know what he was going to do for now so, he settled for lying in bed and having a little cry.

An hour later and Richard walked through the door, covered in others people's hair and smelling of vanilla shampoo. He whistled a little tune as he hung up his coat and took of his shows and still carrying on with his cheery mood, he joined John in the living room.

"Afternoon lad, have a good day?" He asked the young man at the computer cheerfully.

"Yes and I take it you did?" John replied with a smile as he swirled around on his chair.

"As always lad, as always". He let out a sigh of relief and glanced around the living room, noticing that another body was missing. "Where's George?"

"Having a nap".

"A nap? Is he sick?" John just shrugged before turning back to his computer.

"No idea Richard. He said he was fine though, just tired apparently". Richard frowned before rubbing his hands together.

"I'll go check on him and John?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn that heating on, yeah? Feels like I've just walked into Narnia". John chuckled and nodded his head, hair falling into his eyes.

"Will do mate". Richard grinned before he walked out of the living room and into the hallway. He walked up towards a door and gave it a little knock before walking in. The room, as always, was kept nice and tidy. If John had it his way though, the room would look like the aftermath of a bomb explosion. One of the greatest perks of having George Harrison as a roommate was that he liked to keep his room tidy and organised.

Richard walked over to the single bed which was currently occupied by George, who was still asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to gently shake him awake.

"Hey buddy". Richard said softly when the kid's brown eyes soon opened and were staring back into blue ones.

"Hey Richie".

"Were you tired? John said you went for a nap".

"I was, yeah". He answered with a small yawn, as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, you best get up now or you'll-"

"Never sleep tonight?" George guessed sweetly, Richard grinned and tickled the youngest sides.

"Enough of your cheek!" He got up from the bed and felt his heart lighten a little when he heard George giggle softly. "Come on, Paul will be home soon and I'm going to put the dinner on".

"What time is it?"

"It's four, so it'll be ready for six".

"Got it". George answered, his voice muffled slightly from the jumper he was pulling over his head. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Thought I'd just make us a curry. Mum swore by it when she was raising me".

"Sounds good". He said, grinning but Richard noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Alright buddy, let's just watch some tell. Eh?" He asked the kid softly as they made their way out into the hall.

"Ok Richie".

The four of them were all sitting at the table, eating away at Richard's very tasty curry and talking about their day. Paul had the best day by the sounds of it, he often had the funniest stories when he came home.

"So, there I was with the bag of flour in my hand and it was all down to me…And that bloody pigeon". Paul said dramatically, earning him a few chuckles. "Of course Uncle Steve told me just to bat it away with the rolling pin, or use my hands. As if that would frighten that demonic bird away! I swear, he was staring at me with these piercing, evil eyes".

"Like pigeons do that". John muttered, Paul shot him a look.

"I didn't see you there Lennon! This thing was huge! It could have been an ad for bird obesity!"

"Alright Paul, go on". Richard said, laughing.

"Anyway". He said, "It was staring at me, right? And just as I was about to put down the flour and grab the rolling pin it jumped at me!" He yelled, making George jump and drop his fork onto his lap. "All's I saw from there on was just these manic wings! Flapping in front of my face and it made me drop the flour all over the bloody floor!" John laughed hard, clutching his sides as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "It's not funny Lennon! That bird could have been the death of me!"

"Yeah right Macca, it was just a bleeding pigeon". Paul glared at him as he shoved some rice into his mouth.

"Yeah…Just like hell is full of butterflies with dancing ponies and colourful rainbows". He muttered, making Richard choke on his coke.

"Bloody hell mate…It really couldn't have been that bad". He said in-between coughs, as John began to slap his back. "Ah! John…Ok! I'm fine!"

"Sorry". He said sheepishly, Richard only chuckled.

"It's fine mate".

"I'm done now". Three sets of eyes were soon locked onto George and his plate.

"Buddy, you've barely touched your food".

"Feeling alright, Georgie?"

"You just tired, junior?" George began to shake a little in his seat, he felt a small lump rise up in his throat and his eyes sting a little.

"M'fine, just tired". He whispered, his voice sounding oddly congested and a little closed up.

"Ok buddy, you can get ready for bed now". Richard said softly, excusing the kid for the seventh time this week.

"Ok". George quickly jumped down from the chair and practically ran towards his room, closing the door behind him.

"That was weird, think he's ok?" Paul asked the others quietly, as he scraped the last of his curry into his mouth.

"I'm not sure Macca, he's been like this for a week now".

"He just seems a little down and tired right now. He might feel better tomorrow". Richard added, whilst stacking up the plates and glasses.

"How about we take him out tomorrow? We could all do something fun, since we have the day off and all". John beamed, thinking it was a fantastic idea. All the kid needed was a bit of fun and what a better place to do it, Edinburgh was full of fun things to do.

"Perfect idea John!" Paul conceded with a grin, "I'll take a look online, right now!"

"Brilliant, can't wait to tell junior tomorrow".

Later on in the evening, John soon entered the bedroom. Since they were going to do something fun tomorrow, he decided to catch an early night and get up with the rest. Like always, John walked over to George's bed to check that he was asleep but something different was about it this time. Instead of facing the wall George was facing John and what he saw broke his heart. George had dry tears on his face and his eyes looked very swollen and red. John frowned and crouched down, planting a kiss on the top of George's head.

"Everything will be alright junior, you'll see". He whispered to the sleeping boy before he got up and got into his own bed, almost instantly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting up before ten o'clock was proving to be difficult for John but when he remembered the dried tears on George's face, he was out that bed faster than a rocket. He didn't even bother to wake the rest of the house up before he ran into the kitchen and began to gather bowls, spoons cups and a couple of cereal boxes. He wasn't too quiet about making breakfast either, the bowls he was holding were clattering together as he placed them down on the table and filling up the kettle was a little noisy as well.

"John…Are you making breaky?" Richard asked, a little speechless as a stunned Paul stood behind him.

"It's our fun day out remember? Thought I'd give us a head start". John remarked, whilst he grabbed the milk from the fridge and set it down on the table by the bowls and cereal.

"Suits me". Paul shrugged as he sat down at the table with Richard soon joining him.

"Shouldn't we wake up George though?"

"Just let junior sleep the now…I think he was crying last night".

"Crying? Why?" Paul responded, alarmed.

"I don't know Macca but I hope this cheers him up". A small yawn signalled the others that George had entered the kitchen. He still looked a little tired from the way he was rubbing his eyes and how he padded over to the kitchen table and slowly sat down.

"Morning buddy".

"Morning junior".

"Hey Georgie, we're all going out today!" Paul announced with a grin. George titled his head up, a perplexed look on his face.

"Where?" Richard smiled and touched the end of his nose.

"You'll see".

"Yeah it's a secret". George stared between Paul and Richard before finally shrugging and pouring himself out some cereal.

"Well…Ok then". He answered softly.

"Ok, who want's coffee?" John questioned loudly, trying to break the strange silence.

"I'll take a cup".

"Yeah me too". George shook his head and reached for the carton of orange juice but just as he leaned over the table, his upper body slammed into his bowl of cereal and it tipped over, landing on his lap.

"No". George whispered, looking down at his soaked pyjama bottoms that were already starting to smell like milk.

"No need to worry junior". John assured, as he got up and grabbed a kitchen cloth.

"These things happen Georgie". Paul conceded gently, as Richard reached for George's shoulder.

"Hey…You alright there?" George quickly nodded, feeling a flush heat up his cheeks and his bottom lip quiver.

"Here junior, I'll get that cleaned up for you". John came over and began to wipe the milk and cereal off the table as George stared down at his lap, trying hard not to let any tears spill or show any signs that he was about to cry. "Come on junior, it's alright". He comforted. Nothing could ever get past John, he knew from the moment George knocked over the bowl that he would get a little upset about it. "Why don't you get changed and when you come back, I'll get you something else. That sound alright?"

"Um…Yeah". George answered back quietly, with a small sniff at the end. And as quick as he could, he dashed towards his bedroom.

After the small incident over breakfast, the four friends quickly got ready and all got into Paul's car. Because Paul knew exactly where they were going, he decided it was best that he should drive. Not that any minded, Paul was a very good driver and Richard and John were happy just to enjoy the ride.

When he placed his key into the ignition, he grinned widely and turned around to face George at the back.

"Are you ready to find out where we're going?"

"Ok". George answered, cowering a little in his seat when everyone was staring at him, expecting some sort of excited reaction from him.

"We're going to the zoo!" John and Richard cheered, Paul laughed and George just gave them the smallest of smiles.

"Cool". He whispered.

"Alright then…Let's head off, yeah?" Paul muttered a little embarrassed as he reversed out of his parking space.

Because it was a Monday morning, the zoo was pretty quiet. George was glad of that, he wasn't too fond on loud and busy places. He always had this strange fear that the crowd would swallow him up and he would get lost from his friends, forever.

"Where do we get the tickets, Macca?"

"Over there, beside that statue of an elephant". Richard laughed a little,

"Never thought I'd hear him say that".

Once the tickets had been paid for and a map was given to them, they headed out of the main building and began their small adventure around the zoo. The first stop was sure to earn a smile from George, it was the monkeys. The monkey's must have known a sad boy was coming because they were all jumping around, banging on the glass and making loud noises when they reached the glass cage.

"God…This is classic". Richard grinned, whilst he took some pictures of the wild monkeys.

"Yeah, reminds me of an episode of girls gone wild". John commented, without actually knowing what he had just said.

"Bloody hell Lennon…This is a kid friendly place".

"What?" John replied back stupidly but then, it suddenly dawned on him. "Ah right…Well". Richard laughed and slapped the young man on the back.

"Just messing lad. Only I heard it".

"Bleeding hell Starkey. You trying to give me a heart attack!"

George had his face pressed up against the glass, his fingertips leaving white marks as he stared at the monkeys intently. Paul, who was behind him, had his eyes dancing between his friend and the monkeys.

"What you thinking about Georgie?" George pulled away from the glass and looked up at Paul, with a thoughtful look.

"I was just thinking that the baby monkeys and their mums looked cute".

"They do, don't they?" Paul agreed, "Such a nurturing animal". George turned back around to face the monkeys, facing away from Paul when he felt a lump in his throat.

"Come on, the flamingos are next".

Even though the animals distracted George a little along with his friends making little jokes and doing really bad impressions, he still felt a little down and the pain in his stomach was still growing strong. He felt guilty as well because his friends were trying so hard to make him happy and smile and all George could do was giggle a little and put on a fake smile.

"Having fun junior?" John asked whilst they were watching penguins were jumping around and swimming in a very large pool enclosure. Even George had to admit that watching the strange Artic birds was pretty cool.

"Yeah…These penguins are fun to watch". He answered honestly. John smiled and placed a hand on the kids shoulder, pulling him close.

"I often find that the penguin looks like a little man in a suit". George glanced up with a smile and giggled a little.

"Yeah?" John nodded.

"Oh yeah, a really drunk little man in a suit mind you".

"They do, don't they?" He laughed but someone was off with that laugh, John noted. It sounded forced and that just made him more worried. After what he saw last night, John was almost sure something was bothering the kid and he was determined to find out what.

Sitting down and having some lunch wasn't the best place for George to be. For one, he wasn't hungry. Two, a lot of people were in the food court and it made him slightly anxious that anyone could easily watch him. And three, his friends were just staring at him expectedly, wondering if he was going to eat much.

So, with a hamburger and chips placed in front of him, George picked up one piece of battered potato and plopped it into his mouth. He slowly chewed, feeling the texture filling his mouth and leaving him feeling a little sick when he finally swallowed. George grimaced, quickly taking large gulps of his coke before picking up another chip and doing the same thing.

"So…What have we got left John?" Paul asked, diverting his eyes away from the youngest and trying to lighten the tense and sullen mood.

"Tigers and lions".

"And bears?"

"No Macca, this ain't the Wizard of Oz". John grinned.

"I've always liked lions". Richard added, "But I think all cats are cool".

"I like cats as well".

"I don't". Paul grumbled, "Their so selfish".

"What kind of cats have you met?" John hinted, wiggling his eyebrows. Paul nudged him with his elbow and rolled his eyes.

"Never you mind".

"Do you like cats buddy?" Richard asked the boy gently, who was staring at his almost full plate. George glanced up when he heard his name and nodded.

"Yeah…Cats are pretty cool".

"Here that Macca? Cats are cool. Better get with the times son".

"I am with the times Lennon!"

"Cats are the new dogs, I here". Richard pointed out, winking at George. The youngest smiled a little before turning his head down to his plate, feeling oddly ashamed that he couldn't finish his meal and yet again, guilty.

"I'm full". He whispered, just loud enough for his friends to here. They each shared a look of concern, George barely touched his food and he only managed a few chips. Clearing his throat John placed a hand on the kids back.

"You sure you can't manage a little more, junior?" He probed gently.

"I…I…I'm sorry". George bit down hard on his bottom lip as tears formed in his eyes. He hoped because his head was bowed, the others couldn't see but John noticed his eyes glistening a little.

"What's the matter junior? You not feeling very well?" George shook his head, glancing up at John with pleading eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"My tummy's sore". He choked out.

"Ok junior, we'll just go home and you can have a wee rest. That sound ok?" John wasn't disappointed at all, he was worried and just wanted to be there for George, like the other two.

"Yeah buddy, we'll go home and watch The Simpsons". Richard assured him with a bright smile.

"Ok". George rubbed his eyes and stood up with the rest of his friends. He felt a little better knowing that they were going back to the flat but embarrassed, he almost broke down crying in front of all those people and worse yet, his older friends.

After a full two hours of lying down and watching The Simpsons, George was soon instructed to try and sleep the stomach pains off. He didn't mind though, he needed to be alone for a few hours anyway. Not only did George feel embarrassed about what happened at lunch but he also felt guilty for leaving early. What if the rest were having a good time and he just ruined a perfectly good day? George let these bad thoughts circulate in his mind for a few more moments before he felt his eyes growing heavy. Maybe a little nap would do him some good. Rolling over to face the wall, George yawned and closed his eyes before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"I'm worried".

"We all are Macca".

"He's not being himself".

"The boy won't even finish his food anymore".

"Does he need a doctor?" Paul wondered. The three of them were still sitting in front of the telly only they were discussing George and not watching the screen.

"A trip to the GP might do him some good actually". Richard conceded, "There could actually be something wrong with his stomach".

"I'll get him an appointment for Tuesday". John nodded. "I don't have any rants due for another week anyway".

"Good". Paul smiled, feeling a little better. "And if it's not physical?"

"Then we'll have a wee talk with the kid, can't be that hard".

"John he's a teenager, not an open book". Richard remind, "I mean we've all been that age. You know how hard it is to talk to adults".

"Yeah but we're not his parents so it might be easier". Paul disagreed lightly, "We're like his older brothers and Mike would always come to me first before dad".

"I wouldn't know mate, I'm an only child".

"Yeah me too". John said quietly, "But I do know where Macca's coming from. I always went to Stu with a problem before Mimi".

"See". Paul grinned, "He'll be fine talking to us".

"What if he's embarrassed though? Like what if he thinks we'll make fun of him for it?" Richard queried, his lightened mood now dampened.

"Then we'll just have to assure him we won't judge and offer good advice". John concluded thoughtfully after a moment's silence.

"Right so, after the doctor's appointment we'll have a word".

"That's the plan Macca".

"And a good one at that". Now that they had a strong idea of what to do, the three best friends began to relax a little and start enjoying The Simpsons.

George woke up two hours later. His stomach pain had gone but he felt groggy and a little moody. After climbing down from his bed and putting on a jumper he wondered into the living room, where his friends were still sat.

"Hey buddy, have a good sleep?" Richard asked cheerfully, George only nodded and sat down on the chair.

"I'm making the tea tonight. I just hope I don't burn the flat down". Paul said, trying to joke around to put a smile on the youngest face but no such luck. George only glanced at him, smiling small before turning back to the telly. "I thought I'd just stick on a pizza mind you. I'm no Gordon Ramsey".

"You're no Jamie Oliver either, Macca". John smirked.

"I'm trying mate".

"Aw I know! I'm sorry son!" John reached over and placed an arm around Paul's shoulders before pulling him down and ruffling his hair.

"Oi! Keep your grubby, greasy hands to yourself!"

"Greasy eh?" He laughed.

"Yeah! God knows where those have been!"

"I wouldn't want to know". Richard mumbled, as Paul fought back and managed to lift his head up.

"Christ! I look like nobodies child". John smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mission accomplished".

Paul was no Gordon Ramsey but he did managed to successfully heat up the pizza and not burn it or the flat down.

"Ta da!"

"Looks smashing mate". Richard praised brightly, as he took the first bite from his slice. "Taste good as well".

"Yeah, well done Macca!" John cheered, Paul blushed a little and sat down.

"I'm not that hungry". George muttered, whilst playing with his slice of cheesy pizza.

"You haven't tried it yet junior. Take one bite, please". John reasoned but the kid only shook his head, keeping his eyes locked onto the plate.

"Buddy, do you have problems with food?" Richard asked him softly, reaching out and touching the boys arm.

"No". George denied with a little force. "I'm just not hungry".

"Alright Georgie. He was only asking". Paul commented, sounding a little irritated that he was taking this out on Richard. "We're only worried about you".

"Well don't be". George spat, "Cause I'm fine!" He yelled, as he stood up from the chair and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Bloody hell". Paul whispered, shaking his head.

"That went well". Richard muttered.

"That's the loudest I've ever heard him speak". John said, sounding oddly impressed. "But still…What brought that on?"

"Hormones".

George groaned in frustration as he threw himself onto his bed, his head burying into the pillow. Tears carelessly trailed down his face as quiet sobs escaped his throat. Now he wished more than anything for a hole just to swallow him up. Not only was that embarrassing but he didn't mean to snap at Richard, he was only helping after all. In other words, George Harrison felt terrible.

After crying quietly for another ten minutes, he sat up and dried his tears with the back of his jumper before getting off the bed. He knew what he needed to do, he needed to apologize and tell them he still wasn't feeling well from lunch. George opened the bedroom door and walked over to the kitchen entrance, quietly making his way through. The others stopped eating and faced the youngest, whose head was bowed.

"I'm sorry Ritchie". The boy muttered, still sounding a little chocked up. Richard sighed and glanced at the other two before getting down from the seat and walking up to George.

"I forgive you buddy…I was only worried about you though, you know that right?" He said softly, whilst crouching down in front of him.

"I know Ritchie". George said, feeling the pain in his stomach grow with guilt. Richard smiled a little and with his finger he tilted George's head up. He stared at the boy with growing concern and felt the boy's forehead.

"You feeling alright?"

"No I…" And with one big heave, George vomited all over the kitchen floor.


	3. Chapter 3

*AN* THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! :D

George always hated the colour green. He didn't know why but he always felt like it was his unlucky colour and everything he went near the colour or wore it, something bad would happen. Which is partly one of the reasons why he hated the GP surgery waiting room, he had to sit on a squishy green chair.

John, who was beside him, had made an appointment straight after George had thrown up last night. He wasn't taking any chances on waiting another day. What if it got worse? So after they got an appointment George was on restricted bed rest and was only allowed to leave for the toilet.

"You nervous?" John asked the boy, who was swinging his dangling feet from the chair.

"No". He answered honestly, he wasn't the slightest bit anxious about seeing a GP.

"Good junior". George smiled faintly as he rested his head against John's arm, staring blankly off in front of him as he watched a small child play with the toys. "You alright there junior?" John asked him softly, whilst placing an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Yeah…I'm fine". He whispered in reply.

"Could George Harrison please enter Dr Johnson's office". A cheerfully nurse announced.

"That's you. Want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine". George assured, as he climbed down from the seat.

"Alright junior, just call me if you need me". He reminded, watching as George nodded and entered the office.

George walked into the office and saw an older looking man by his computer, briefly acknowledging him when he entered.

"Ah George. Please take a seat".

"Yes sir". George replied back quietly, carefully sitting down on another green chair. He could already tell this wasn't going to go down well.

"Ok so Mr Lennon told me on the phone last night that you've been having some stomach pains, not finishing off your meals and that you were sick last night. Is that right?"

"Yes sir".

"Has anything else been bothering you recently?" Dr Johnson asked, taking his attention away from the computer and finally facing George.

"Um…No sir". He said, blinking in surprise. Dr Johnson had lovely kind eyes and George somehow felt comforted by this man, maybe he could help?

"Are you sure? Have you been sleeping ok? Any change in routine?" The doctor asked patiently, George swallowed.

"Well…I've just moved here from Liverpool with my friends and I guess I'm a little homesick". He said, feeling his eyes sting a little.

"I see". Dr Johnson then got up and walked over to a cabinet. "Well son, there isn't a medical cure for homesickness but what might help is telling your friends the truth".

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping important emotions bottled up for a long time often damages your moods George and it can make you very angry and upset". Dr Johnson's turned to face George, "I take it by the look on your face I'm correct?" George nodded dumbly. "It can also make you less hungry, give you stomach pains and even make you more tired because your sad and tense a lot of the time".

"What should I do?" He asked curiously.

"Well first things first". The doctor crouched down in front of George and handed him a big, shiny, red lollypop. "This, is something sweet".

"It's a lollypop sir".

"It is, isn't it?" He chuckled, "But doesn't it make your day seem a little better?" George glanced down at the sweet and felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. Dr Johnson gave him a knowing look. "Next thing, tell you friends. They'll be very worried about you and it'll make not only them feel better but you'll feel one hundred percent better".

"Thank you". George croaked.

"It's ok son but thank your friends for being so concerned and bringing you here first". Dr Johnson sat back down at his desk, clicking away at his computer.

"Is that is sir?"

"Yes and George?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, come back with something more medical". George snorted and nodded, quickly exiting the office.

Once back into the flat, George decided it was finally time to tell John what was going on. Although not confident about telling him, he knew it wasn't fair for the others to worry.

"So, what did he say junior?" John asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine Johnny". George said, "I don't have anything wrong with my tummy". John frowned, feeling a little lost.

"So…What's going on then?" Sighing, George turned to face John.

"I'm homesick". He said. Even just saying that word brought George's eyes water and bottom lip to quiver.

"You miss your mum and dad?" John asked softly, a hand landing on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah". He croaked out, as a quiet sob escaped him.

"Aw junior, come here". John pulled the kid into his arms, holding him close as George sobbed loudly onto John's chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you all!"

"Junior its ok. Just let it out, your fine now". John gently rocked the boy back and forth as he rubbed small circles on his back. George's hands gripped onto John's shirt, he felt a little relieved knowing the older male wasn't laughing at him but the more he thought of himself crying, the worse he felt. "You're ok…You're ok". Came John's soothing voice and although thankful it was nothing medical, he felt guilty for not noticing George could have been homesick before. So John did the only thing that felt right, he held onto George until the kid cried himself to sleep.

When Richard came home from work that day, he just knew something had happened. The mood in this flat was sullen and low and Richard shuddered as soon as he felt it.

"John? George?"

"In here". Came John's response from the living room, Richard almost sighed in relief. He entered the room and saw that George was fast asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket and looking more peaceful than he had in weeks.

"How did the doctor's go?"

"Yeah good". John turned around on his desk chair, a small but sad smile on his face.

"John?" Richard questioned, a little fearfully. "What happened?" John let out a long sigh, as if he had been holding it in all day and ran a hand down his face.

"Well, nothing's wrong with his stomach".

"That's good, isn't it?"

"He's homesick Richard. He cried his eyes out in my arms and he's homesick". John got up from the chair and crossed the room, over to George. "We didn't even notice".

"Lad". Richard said softly, "We couldn't have, could we? George is like a book that's sealed shut, you know?"

"Richard…I never want to see him that upset again". John sounded like someone had just gone and ripped out his heart, which was strange because John rarely got upset.

"Hey…How about a cuppa? Looks like you could use one, lad". He enquired gently, squeezing the younger man's shoulder.

"Aye…Alright then". He whispered, as he slowly sat down by George's feet.

"Won't be two minutes".

John reached over and ran a hand through George's hair, which ended up waking the youngest up with a small groan.

"Sorry, junior".

"It's ok". George said softly through a yawn as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Is Richie home?"

"Yeah, he's making some tea". John smiled softly at the boy, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok…Sorry for all that". He replied with a blush.

"No, it's ok junior. I'm glad you could open up to me like that". George smiled and sat up, swinging his legs over to make more room.

"Oh hey buddy, sleep well?" Richard asked brightly, as he came through with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Yeah". George reached over and to the others delight, he picked up a chocolate biscuit and began to nibble on it.

"Atta boy". Richard said softly with a wink as John kissed the top of George's head.

After eating more than half of his dinner, the others were over the moon with George and felt the needed to treat him to something.

"I don't want to go out though". George muttered quietly, he still felt tired from crying this afternoon and didn't fancy trekking around town for something to do.

"Well…Why don't we watch a film here?" Paul suggested.

"That could be fun. Richard, didn't you buy a film the other day?" John agreed as he turned to face his friend.

"Yeah, I bought a few when I walked back from work".

"Any fun ones?"

"Finding Nemo looked good". He answered with a shrug, "It has a fish in the front and it's animated".

"Alright, sure". John turned down to face George with a smile, "How does that sound junior?"

"Sounds cool". He said with a small smile, John grinned and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Alright mates its operation, movie night".

After pilling the couch with blankets and pillows the four friends were all comfy and ready to watch the film and when Paul came through with some drinks and food, Richard put the DVD on. What they weren't expecting though was the first scene to be so devastated. Neither of them had ever felt so much compassion towards a little clown fish before and even John almost had tears in his eyes.

"Is this really Disney?" Paul whispered to know one in particular.

"Lad, have you seen Bambi?" Richard whispered back.

"Oh yeah".

George, who was squished in-between John and Richard, sniffed a little when he felt a few tears roll down his face. Who could blame him though? He only did just have a little crying session this afternoon and wasn't completely over what had happened.

"It's ok buddy". Richard soothed whilst placing an arm around George's shoulder and pulling him close. "It's only a film".

"But Nemo will never meet his mum now". He said as he buried his face into his hands, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back his cries.

"Should I stop the film?" Asked Paul, who was busy wiping his own eyes. "If it's upsetting Georgie then maybe we should".

"Junior, do you want this film off? Is it too sad?" John asked him, as he rubbed the boy's back. George pulled away from Richard's chest and wiped his eyes, staring up at John.

"I'm sorry Johnny…I don't mean to ruin things".

"Oh junior…" He said sadly with a frown, "You don't ruin things and we all understand what you're going through".

"Yeah Georgie, we could always watch the Simpsons instead". George shook his head and let out a small sob as he leaned in towards John's chest, hiding his face from the others.

"It's ok junior". John soothed, wrapping his arms around the small kid.

"Georgie…" Paul felt tears brim in his eyes as he got onto the floor, in front of George. "We may not be your parents but we're you're brothers and we love you".

"Yeah…We love you buddy". Richard agreed as he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"Just remember junior we'll always be you're other family".

"You're goofy family".

"And we'll always be there for you". John finished, planting a kiss on the top of George's head.

With small sniffs and teary eyes, George lifted his head from John's chest and gazed between three very warm, eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course buddy". Richard comforted. George smiled a little and wiped his eyes as a sense of relief washed through the others.

"The maybe…Can we watch the Simpsons?"

"Anything for our baby brother".


	4. Chapter 4

*AN* Just want to thank everyone for all the lovely and encouraging comments :) It menas so much to me and it's making me write more and update this story fast :) Alrightly then, on with the show! :D x

George was beginning to like one place in particular. It was a small park across the street, something he strangely hadn't noticed before. The park was lovely, with a swing set, a small climbing frame and there was even a small pond and large meadow by the play area. The only downfall was, he wasn't allowed to go alone which meant he couldn't go when he felt like it. Which would explain why George Harrison was in such a bad mood on a Saturday morning. He had disobeyed the rules and was now confined into his room for the rest of the day and it all started two hours ago when he should have just listened.

"Johnny! Johnny!"

"In 'ere junior". John called back from the kitchen, whilst he was doing the dishes.

"Oh…Can we go to the park? I want to see what's in the pond today". George asked happily, bouncing around the young man.

"Maybe later junior. I've got a rant to finish and besides, you need to help out with the housework today". He replied, "Macca left you a list, it's on the fridge". George frowned and walked over to the white door of the fridge, taking a look at the short list.

"But…I wanna go to the park". He whined.

"Sorry junior, bit busy the now. Maybe later though, yeah?" John said lightly, sounding a bit sorry for the kid. The weather was perfect for being outside and George was stuck inside doing chores and probably being bored for the rest of the day.

George was in the living room polishing the mirrors and telly and boy, was he bored. He wanted to go out and have fun in the park where the sun was shining but he was stuck here, doing housework and being bored. Suddenly though, an idea just slapped him across the face, making him finally realize the obvious. George could just go alone. He figured since John didn't want to go then maybe, it wouldn't be a big deal? Still, a part of George told himself not to tell John, so he needed to sneak out.

"Just going to put the rubbish out now". George announced whilst placing down the duster and polish bottle.

"Ok, junior". John replied from his computer, not turning around.

George smiled a little as he walked out of the house, feeling good for being bad as he turned back to look at the front door before bolting across the street and into the park. He had never felt so happy and so free before. George had the largest grin on his face as he raced towards the pond. Once he reached the water he got down on his knees and pulled his face down to the water, his nose almost touching. He could see a few small fish and some tadpoles, nothing seemed cooler at that moment.

"Hey!" He yelled, when he felt something hit him on the back and almost pushing him into the pond.

"Sorry!" A boy yelled. George turned around and saw that it was only a football, so he got up and grabbed the ball.

"It's ok". George said with a small smile whilst throwing the ball back to the boy.

"I'm no good at this kicking the ball about". He said, "Are you any good?" George shrugged and bit his lip.

"I'm not sure". The other boy grinned and stuck out his hand.

"My names Jay, what's yours?"

"George". He replied, shaking the boy's hand.

"Want to play ball with me? You might make me look a bit better out there". Jay said cheekily.

"Hey! I could be better than you!" Laughed George, "But yeah, I'll play with you".

"Sweet. We should probably play away from the pond though. Dad will kill me if I get this ball lost in the water". The two set off towards the large patch of grass and began to kick the ball back and forth. "You're not so bad…Ever thought of joining a team?"

"Um…What team?"

"The school team of course". Jay then stopped the ball, staring at George. "Come to think of it…I've not seen you at school before. How old are you?"

"I dropped out after third year".

"What? Why?" George just shrugged, "Well, you could always go back you know". Jay told him whilst kicking the ball to George. "You'd be in my year actually".

"You're fifteen?" He asked sceptically.

"I look older, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do". Jay just grinned.

"Mum says its genes". He said, "My dad's really tall and hair". George laughed and missed the ball.

"Sorry…I'll go get it". George jogged towards the end of the grass and was about to get the ball but instead, he got grabbed by the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"George Harrison".

"Oh no". He slowly glanced up into the angry eyes of John Lennon.

"Come. With. Me. Now". George gulped and shakily waved to Jay, who was laughing.

"See you later Geo!"

Once inside the flat, George began to gush out excuses and how sorry he was.

"Save it!" John yelled, "Did you know how worried I was when I didn't see you?! I thought you had been snatched George!"

"John…I'm….I'm sorry, I really am!" George exclaimed fearfully as tears filled his eyes. He had never felt so scared and guilty in all his life, not even when his mum yelled at him. John gritted his teeth together and let out a frustrated sigh before saying in a very quiet voice,

"Just…Go to your room". Nodding his head, George slowly walked towards the shared bedroom and shut the door whilst John let out a large sigh of relief.

George lay down on his bed with his face crushed onto the pillow as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. How could a perfectly good morning, turn into a bad one? George realized now how stupid he had been about going out without telling John and plus, the others had told him time and time again not to go to the park alone.

George sniffed and wiped his eyes, feeling his stomach hurt with regret as he smoothed his cheeks from tears. What would John and the others think now, would they send him back home? George didn't want to go back anymore, he loved living with his mates now and was starting to get into a good routine.

Just then there was a small knock on his door, George quickly sat up and dried his eyes again before croaking out,

"Come in". John entered, not looking as angry as he did before but still wore a small frown as he sat down next to George.

"Look…I didn't mean to yell so much junior, I was just really worried. I don't think I've ever been so worried about you before and thought you were seriously hurt". He explained his voice growing a little softer as he explained what had made him yell.

"I'm sorry Johnny". George mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush as he stared down at his dangling legs.

"I know you are junior and I know your upset about it but you have to promise me to never do that again, ok?"

"I swear Johnny! I'll never do that again! I promise!" George exclaimed, tears filling his eyes once more as his voice cracked.

"It's ok junior". John soothed, placing an arm around him. "I forgive you". George's breathing soon became more even as he leaned against the young man's chest, his eyes shutting. "You're still getting punished though".

"It's ok". John smiled a little and kissed the top of George's head.

"You're not to leave this room for the rest of the day, only for the toilet of course".

"Well…Ok". George said through a small yawn.

"Maybe you should have a lie down". John advised, he could practically feel the kid falling asleep on him.

"Yeah…I will".

George woke up an hour later, feeling more rested and a little bit better than before. He still felt guilty for worrying John like that but knew he still loved him and all was forgiven. Still, he did wonder what he could do in his room all day as there wasn't a lot to do.

"Johnny?" He called out whilst getting up from the bed and grabbing a new t-shirt. The door soon opened and John's head poked through.

"Yeah, junior?"

"Can I please have a drink?"

"Of course junior, orange juice alright?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes please Johnny". George walked over towards the window and stared with jealously at the kid's having fun at the park. Oh, how he wished he was there but he was grounded and he didn't fancy making John angry again.

"Here you are". John placed the glass down, "What are you going to do?"

"Actually…I kind of want to ask you something". George stated, sounding serious as he sat down on the bed and petted the spot next to him. John smiled a little and sat down next to him.

"Alright junior, you have my attention". The boy glanced up at the older man with pleading eyes.

"I want to go back to school".

"Eh?" John bellowed making George flinch. "Sorry junior, just a bit of a shock".

"It's ok".

"What brought this on then?" He asked him curiously.

"Well". George started, "I was playing with a boy my age in the park and he's at school. He reckons I could join the football team as well". A smile soon spread across John's face.

"That's actually a really good idea junior". He said whilst ruffling George's hair. "I'll tell the others when they get in and we'll arrange a meeting with the school". George squealed happily and wrapped his arms around John's middle. "Aw junior, you should have said you wanted to go back". He said whilst wrapping his arms around the kid.

"I didn't know until now".

"Well…I'm glad you've finally realized what you want to do". George smiled, feeling his stomach heat up with excitement.

"Me too".

John had told the other two over dinner, George had to eat in his room since he was still grounded.

"I think it'll be great for him. He'll love school". Richard said happily, just glad that George would be getting out the house and making friends his own age.

"Yeah, I'm so happy Georgie's decided to go back to school". Paul agreed, "We'll need to set a date up with the school and a shopping trip to get his school supplies".

"Ah Macca, any excuse to go shopping, eh?"

"Pipe it Lennon!" Paul argued, "Besides, the Princess Mall is the perfect place for school supplies".

"Well, we can all go for that and I'll phone the school tomorrow morning". John concluded.

"Ah…This should be exciting, we'll need to ring his mum as well".

"He's already going to do that tonight Richard".

"Will he be ok with that?" Paul asked hesitantly, "I mean, he's been very homesick recently and it might trigger it again".

"I wouldn't worry too much Macca". John said, "Besides, we'll be there to pick up the pieces".

"Its gear, isn't it mum?"

"Its wonderful news Georgie and I'm so proud you're going back to school". Louise gushed happily. "How are things going anyway? Are you behaving for the others?"

"Yeah mum…Things are great". George bit his lip, hearing his mum's voice was making him a little sad for some reason. "I miss you though".

"Aw, I miss my baby boy so much but I know you're in safe hands".

"Yeah, I love them". He covered up a small sniff with a cough, "I best be going anyway mum. The phone bill, you know?"

"Of course Georgie". Louise let out a long, sad sigh. "Ok sweetheart, get some sleep now and remember that mum and dad love you so much".

"Love you too mum". George quickly hung up the phone and dried his eyes. He knew he missed his mum and was still a little homesick but he just forgot how much since he had been so distracted. His friends had been taking him out to fun places, trying to tire him out so he would go to bed early and not have much time to think about his parents.

He lifted his head from his hands when he heard the door open.

"Hey buddy…What did mum say?" Richard asked carefully, as he quietly shut the door. George sniffed,

"She's really happy Richie".

"Are you happy?" He asked, as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah…Fine, just…"

"I know bud". Richard soothed, placing an arm around his shoulders. "It's ok to still miss her buddy". He reminded gently.

"I know". George whispered as he leaned against the older male's chest.

"I'm so proud of you". Richard whispered, "Going back to school and all but please, never go to the park alone". George's stomach twisted into a guilty knot as he glanced up at Richard.

"M'sorry".

"I know you are buddy but just remember, your safety is so important to us".

"I know". He said quietly, Richard smiled a little and squeezed his shoulder.

"Ok buddy…It's time for a bath and then bed, you've got a big day tomorrow".

"What's tomorrow?" Richard grinned,

"Shopping".


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess Mall was very, very busy. People were everywhere and it was as if you had to squeeze past them to get where you wanted.

"Let's just…Stick together". Richard suggested as he stared dumbfounded at the amount of people.

"Good idea Richard". John replied, glancing down when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. George was grasping tightly onto his shirt, not wanting to let go in case the crowd swallowed him up.

"We'll get what we need and leave". Paul said, sounding determent as he faced his friends, "Did we bring the list?"

"In my pocket". Answered Richard, Paul nodded.

"Good. Do we know which shops first?"

"Yeah, anywhere that sells school supplies". John said with a smirked.

"Ok Lennon". Paul sighed, "Let's just try Debenhams".

"Oh, very posh". Richard remarked as they made their way to the store.

Although not as wild as the shopping centre, Debenhams was still a little busy so just to be safe, George kept a hold of John's shirt.

"Right Richard, what's the first thing on the list?"

"Shirts and trousers". Paul nodded and led the way, letting the others follow behind.

"Wait". He suddenly stopped, "What size is Georgie?" John shrugged and crouched down.

"Sorry about this junior". He said quietly, whilst pulling out the label from George's jeans. "Thirteen to fourteen".

"Ok, over this way then". George frowned as he followed the others whilst fixing his jeans and pulling them back up.

Paul had gone a bit over bored, not only did he buy six pairs of trousers and shirts but also new underwear, socks and two pairs of school shoes.

"Just in case". He would say, as he added another pair into the basket.

"Ok Macca!" John announced loudly, "I think that's enough…I can feel my wallet getting lighter already".

"Sorry John". Paul blushed as he added the last item into the basket, "He still needs a bag, pencil case, notepad and stationery".

"Where do we get that then?" Richard curiously asked.

"Well, we can get the bag from here and the rest in WH. Smith".

George was happy about the next shop because he actually got a say in what he wanted. He picked the coolest looking pens and pencils and even found a Simpsons pencil case and ruler. But the one mistake he made as he was picking out his pens was letting go of John's shirt because now, he couldn't find his friends anywhere.

"Are you sure we need this CD?" John asked Paul, who was picking out some music for the car.

"It's buy one, get one half price John".

"I know but we've already got a Buddy Holly one".

"This is his greatest hits John!" Paul argued, leaving John to roll his eyes. "You should bug Richard anyway, he's buying more films".

"For the love of…Richard!"

George was sure his friends were right beside him a minute ago, how could he lose them so fast? Did they leave the shop and go somewhere else? Did they forget about him? Was he even meant to be here? George began to panic as he walked towards the entrance, dropping the items in his hands as he stared fearfully out into the mall where all the people were. His thumbnail soon found its way into his mouth as he thought of what to do. Should he even attempt to call out for them?

"Excuse me". A man soon shoved past the boy, making George fall onto the ground. The man grunted in response and walked past him, not even offering to help or apologizing. George frowned and picked himself back up, brushing his hands over his jeans when he saw the dust stick to the fabric.

"Where are they?" He whispered to himself, feeling a lump of worry lodge in his throat. Taking in a deep breath, George soon walked out of the shop and into the large sea of people. He managed to fight his way through the mass amount of bodies until he reached the other side of the shopping centre. His breaths were coming out in short gasps, he needed to hide somewhere until he spotted his friends, but where?

As his eyes danced widely around the place, he spotted a bench in the middle of the shopping centre. Figuring it was a decent place to hide, George sprinted towards the bench and launched his body underneath. He covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tight, finally letting out small whimpers and hoping his friends would find him soon.

"Well, put Die Hard back and get Halloween".

"But…I like them both". Richard whined, as he held two DVD's up. John sighed in frustration and took out a coin.

"Let's flip on it".

"I'm going to get Georgie". Paul announced.

"Alright Macca…Heads or tails, mate?" Richard bit his lip.

"Um…Heads…No wait! Tails…Yeah, tails".

"Ok heads its Die Hard and tails its Halloween".

"Alright then". Richard rubbed his hands together anxiously as John flipped the coin in the air, only to miss it completely when Paul screamed.

"He's gone! Georgie is gone!"

"What?!" The other two exclaimed, as they raced towards Paul.

"Oh no". Richard groaned.

"Do you think he went to look for us?" Paul asked anxiously, John shrugged.

"I don't know Macca, but let's look around the shop first".

They each split it and searched the shop and because it wasn't very big, it didn't take too long until they found each other again.

"Where could he have gone?!" Paul yelled, sounding like a worried mother as he bit his nails and looked around.

"I don't know Macca….We'll find him though, alright?" John assured, almost certain they would soon find their little brother.

"I'll ask the lady and see". Richard walked up to the counter and smiled. "Hello miss, have you seen a boy with dark hair, brown eyes and a little small about?"

"Yes, he walked out a few minutes ago". She answered back sweetly, Richard let out a shaky sighed but thanked her. He walked over to the other two, a grim look across his face.

"He walked out".

"What!?" Screamed Paul, who looked ready to faint. "We'll never find him…This place is swamped! Oh God…What if he went outside and gotten himself even more lost! What if he-"

"There he is!" John's sharp and alert eyes had done it again, he had spotted the boy under the bench looked terribly upset and scared.

"Thank god". Richard muttered, about to leave but John stopped him.

"I'll get him, you two stay here". After two sets of nods, John headed over to the bench and reached down, pulling George out. "It's alright junior, we're here now". He soothed, as he carried the boy back towards the other two. George let out a small sob, hiding his face onto John's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"I thought you left me!" He bawled out.

"No buddy….We would never leave you".

"We were by the CD's Georgie". Paul softly replied, as he rubbed the boy's back.

"Sorry". George said through a cry, John just held onto him tighter.

"It's ok junior, we're just glad you're safe". John assured, as he glanced at the others with more relieved eyes.

"How about we get some lunch?"

"Sounds great, Richard".

The food court in the Princess Mall was probably the best thing about coming here. The place was filled with every fast food joint you could imagine, all to fit your cravings. The best part about was, all the fast food places were close together which meant not everyone had to go to one place.

"Do we all just want a McDonalds then?" John guessed, they all had similar cravings.

"Yeah". Paul answered, "You know what we like, mate".

"Alright, I'll go then".

"Wait!" George got up from the chair, "I want to come with you".

"Alright junior, you can help me with the drinks". John smiled, knitting his eyebrows together when George clung to his shirt again.

"Think George's ok?" Richard asked Paul when they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why is he going with John? He wouldn't usually". Paul shrugged,

"Maybe he just wanted to help, Richie?" But Richard wasn't buying it, he could sense something wasn't quite right with George.

"And we'll have a happy meal". John winked at George, "And three cheeseburger meals with four cokes".

"Will that be all?"

"Aye". John reached for his pocket and took out a ten. "Keep the change mate". He said, as he picked up the trey. George latched onto John's shirt again as they walked towards the door. John was growing a little worried now but decided to talk to the boy about it when they got home. As of right now, all they really needed was some junk food and a little time to relax.

After a long day of shopping and getting lost, George was shattered by half nine at night. He felt his eyelids close and his head drop to the side as he tried to stay awake.

"Buddy, you look tired. Maybe you should go to bed now". Richard commented.

"Yeah junior, we can finish the film tomorrow". George yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he nodded.

"Ok". He got up from the couch, "Nuh'night".

"Night Georgie".

"See you in the morning buddy".

"Goodnight, junior".

The others turned their attention back to the telly as Richard grinned and put on a scarier film, Paranormal Activity.

"It's meant to be the scariest film of the year". He said with an excited chuckle.

"Oh the joys…I didn't want to sleep anyway". Paul muttered sarcastically, John nudged his shoulder.

"I'll protect you Macca!"

"Alright Lennon, nose down".

"Sh! It's starting!"

Richard was right about the film, it was terrifying. Paul had screamed a few times and even John jumped himself. Richard on the other hand, had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the film. He must have been just as tired as George.

"Right…" John whispered, as he got up and turned off the telly. "Bed time?"

"Really?" Paul squeaked, John laughed.

"Come on Macca, it's not real". He said, sounding gentler now and not as teasing.

"I know". Paul frowned as he sat up, "I guess I'm just not used to those types of films". John smiled in sympathy and sat down next to his friend.

"Don't worry about it…I'll stay up with you for a bit". Paul smiled a little, feeling the fright from the film slowly leave his system.

"John?"

"Yeah, Macca?"

"Do you think Georgie will be ok with school on Monday?"

"I think so son, not too sure yet". He said with a sigh, "Guess we'll just have to see how it goes".

"I'm worried….I'm worried he'll miss us too much. Especially you".

"Me?" John softly inquired.

"Yeah. I mean take today, after you saved him from under the bench he never wanted to leave your side John". Paul pointed out gently, "It's not necessarily a bad thing mate but it might make it harder for him to leave you".

"I guess your right". John said, eyebrows pulling together. "Not much we ca do now, but wait Macca".

"Yeah I know". Paul said as he leaned his head onto John's shoulder. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens".

John entered the bedroom an hour later after his talk with Paul. He looked in at George and made sure he was asleep before he pulled back his sheets.

"Johnny?"

"Just me junior, go back to sleep". He whispered, about to crawl into bed when George said.

"Johnny…What if you didn't find me today? What if I was still in the shopping centre?" He asked him fearfully.

"That would never happen, junior". John consoled whilst walking towards the boy. "I knew I would find you and even if it took a little longer, we would never leave you there".

"I was really scared Johnny". George admitted, "It felt weird being like that".

"It must have done junior, I would have been scared as well but it's over now and you're safe". John ran a hand through George's hair before kissing his forehead. "Goodnight junior".

"Nuh'night".


	6. Chapter 6

"Georgie, stand there and keep still". Paul ordered whilst placing the camera up to his eye.

"Do I have to Paulie?" Whined George as he stood beside the front door, in his school uniform.

"Yes Georgie! Your mum will want to see this and I want to frame this picture". George sighed but put on a smile as Paul quickly took the picture and smiled when it was done.

"You get a picture yet Macca? Junior needs to eat something". John called from the kitchen.

"Yes John, he's all yours". Paul quickly smoothed down George's hair before he let him run off into the kitchen.

"Alright junior, eat up". He had made him the breakfast for champions. Sausage, egg, toast and bacon. George didn't know he could stomach it all with his nerves this morning but decided to try and eat some, just to keep the others happy.

"Right, I'm off to work". Richard announced, "Have a good day at school, buddy".

"Thanks Richie, I'll try too". Richard smiled and kissed the top of George's head before waving to the other two.

"Bye guys".

"Cya Richard".

"Georgie, I packed you a nice and healthy lunch. It's in your bag". Paul told the boy as he rushed around the kitchen to fill up a few bottles with water. "And I've fixed you up some water in case you get thirsty". He said, "Oh and if you want to come home then call John, cause I'm at work today".

"Shouldn't you be going there now?" John asked, he didn't want George to feel smothered with Paul's silly questions.

"Yes well…I suppose I should be". He quickly walked over to George and wrapped his arms around him, almost choking the kid. "Be good Georgie and remember you can come home whenever you want...And don't be bad for the teachers".

"Bye Macca". John coaxed, as he gently pushed Paul's shoulder.

"And don't let anyone pick on you".

"Bye Paul".

"Or eat anything off the ground". Paul advised, his warnings becoming quieter now as John guided him towards the front door.

"Macca! Just go already!" John said, sounding a little amused. "Look, George will be fine. I'm positive". Paul sighed and smiled a little before nodding his head.

"Just call me if anything happens".

"I will, promise".

After closing the front door, John walked back into the kitchen and began to collect the empty bowls and plates.

"You not that hungry, junior?" He asked when he noticed that George had barely touched his food.

"Sorry Johnny, just nervous". He admitted quietly.

"Don't worry junior, you'll eat a better lunch". John assured, "Well, a healthier lunch".

George climbed down from the stool and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder a he let out a long, shaky breath. This was it, he was about to head off into a new school with strange faces and new teachers. George wasn't sure how to feel at that moment but thought he was going to be sick.

"Ready?" Asked John, just as George was about to run to the bathroom.

"Yeah…Ready".

It was a short drive to the school which was unfortunate for George, he only wished the car ride was longer so he could avoid heading in. John stopped the car in front of the black school gates and turned to face the nervous boy, thinking up some words of comfort.

"You'll be fine and Paul was right, if you want to come home then just call. Ok?" John reminded him. George nodded silently, afraid to speak in case he choked on his words. John stared the boy up and down before pulling him into a warm hug, tucking George's head under his chin. "Everything will be fine, junior. You'll see".

George hugged him back, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt tears form. He quietly sniffed before pulling away and wiping his eyes. Picking up his bag from the under the seat, George placed the straps over each shoulder before opening the car door.

"Love you, junior". John told him with a smile.

"Love you too". George said softly as he exited the car and shut the door. He got onto the path and watched as John waved and drove away, leaving him standing there alone outside the biggest school he had ever seen.

George was the new kid which meant almost everybody was staring at him and whispering to each other when he past. George just kept his head down, trying to avoid the glances everyone was giving him and blocking out the small whispers. He felt a bit better though once he reached his first classroom and took his seat. At least this teacher didn't ask him to introduce himself, he was worried about that.

"Alright class, settle down. Settle down". The teacher said, as he stood up from his chair and walked in front of the chalkboard. "We have a new student with us today, his name is George Harrison". He informed them whilst gesturing over towards the boy. "So, I expect you all to help him and show him around the school".

George was staring down at his desk and flinched when he felt something hit the side of his face. Moving his eyes to the side, he saw that it was a piece of paper and cautiously picked it up and unravelling it.

"Hey, Geo". The paper read. A smile soon spread across George's face as he turned to the side to see Jay there, waving at him. George waved back and placed his hand down before the teacher noticed, he didn't want to get into trouble on his first day. He was happy though, at least he knew someone in this school.

After the class had ended George walked outside and waited for Jay, cheerfully greeting him when the large boy stepped outside.

"Well…Isn't it nice to see you, Geo". He grinned, "Hope you didn't get into too much trouble after you were busted". George blushed, suddenly remembering that day.

"Yeah well…John was pretty cool about it".

"John?"

"Yeah he looks after me". George explained, "So does Richard and Paul". Jay suddenly stopped in his tracks and yanked George with him.

"Wait…How old are they?"

"Like, in their twenties". He answered confused, "Why?"

"That's so cool Geo! I would love to live with my friends!" Jay exclaimed excitedly, as people passing stared.

"It's alright I guess but they can be strict still". George told him with a shrug as they continued to walk to their next lesson.

George wasn't in much of Jay's classes because Jay was a lot smarter than George and was in the higher lessons and because George was behind in work, he was sent to the lowest classes which didn't really bother him that much but he did miss Jay.

After English, it was break time and they got fifteen minutes here. Back in Liverpool though, they got twenty and George found that a little unfair.

"Oi! New kid!" Someone yelled. George slowly turned around and saw a few boy's heading his way, he gulped. "Nice ears! Who are you, Dumbo?"

"Ha! Good one Steve!"

George blushed a little and ducked his head before he started to walk away. No use in fighting today, he thought.

"Hey!" Suddenly though, the boy ran up to him and yanked him back by his collar making George yelped. "Don't be rude now Dumbo…Your maw taught you better than that". He commanded in a frightening whisper.

"W…What do you want?" George squeaked out, as he bit his bottom lip. The boys all shared a small but snickering laugh.

"I want you to do this". Steve suddenly shoved George roughly onto the ground as he shoved his shoe on George's cheek. "I want you to get yourself out of this one".

George groaned as he latched onto Steve's ankle and tried to pull him down but George was tiny compared to the other boy's and just felt like giving up. But then, something amazing happened and something that saved George from further embarrassment. A teacher came.

"Excuse me Steven…You boy's had better make your way to the headmaster. Now".

"But Miss! We were only messing, weren't we George?" Steve assured as he reached down and placed George onto his feet. He then placed an arm around him and roughly squeezed the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Is this true, son?" She asked, having taught Steven for almost three years and she knew exactly what he was like.

"Um…" George glanced up at Steve and the other boy's before nodded, he didn't want a kick in on his first day. "Yes miss, they were only messing".

"Well…Aright then". She sighed, "You should all be heading out to break anyway".

"Of course miss, we'll show George the way". Steve said with a sly grin, making to walk away with George when the teacher suddenly stopped him.

"Actually, I need a word with George so don't bother". George had never felt so relieved in his life, he could have kissed his teacher as he practically ran to her side.

"See you, George". Steve smiled, winking at him before he and the other boy's walked down the empty corridor.

"Come in George and take a seat by my desk".

"Yes, miss". George sat himself down in front of his teacher and glanced around the room, happily noting that he was in a music class.

"I was trying to find you all day but couldn't figure out your schedule". She muttered, irritated as she flicked threw some papers. "Ah! Here it is!" George peered over his desk as she smoothed down a piece of paper with writing on it. "Ok George, because I'm going to be your music teacher. I need to know what instruments you want to take".

"I can pick more than one?" He asked amazed, having not had that at his old school.

"Two". She smiled, "Take it you're a fan of music?"

"Huge fan, miss". George licked his lips as he thought of two instruments and was quick to decide on which to take. "Guitar and singing, please?"

"Sure thing". She quickly jotted that down and placed the paper back in with the others. "Alright George, I'll see you after lunch".

"Goodbye, miss".

During break, George had managed to find Jay sitting alone on the bench. They sat and talked to each other until the bell rang and said goodbye as they made their separate ways through the school. But then it was soon lunchtime and George would never forgot what happened then.

He was walking alone across the school grounds to find Jay when someone grabbed him from his waist and pulled him behind the P.E building, where no one could see. He was then pinned up against the wall as someone grabbed his collar and began to lift him up, his feet were now levitating from the ground.

"Hello…George". Steve sneered, as his friends made a small circle around the pair.

"P-Please…Don't…H-Hurt me". George begged as tears began to form in his eyes. Steve laughed as spit hit George's face, making him flinch.

"Did you tell, Miss Miller?"

"No, I swear!"

"Good". Steve then pulled his head back and brought it forward, his forehead colliding with George's. He then dropped the almost unconscious boy onto the ground, "See you around, Dumbo".

George lifted a hand towards his forehead and felt something sticky leak out, he paled when he realized it must have been blood. Slowly, the small boy got up onto his feet and grasped the wall when he felt himself sway. Why did he have to go to school? He asked himself as he carefully made his way into the P.E building and towards the toilets. Luckily no one was in, so George could finally let a few tears fall as he grabbed a few paper towels and began to run them under the warm water.

He hissed in pain as he dabbed the damp paper towel onto his small cut, just above his eyebrow and frowned. What was he going to tell the others?

At half three, the final bell began to ring and a stampede of agitated teenagers exited the building. George was one of them but he only walked slowly towards John's car, not looking forward to answer his questions about school.

Once he opened the car door and strapped himself in, John grinned and faced him.

"So, how was school?"

"Um…It was, good". George lied, as he placed a hand on his head to cover the cut. "I saw Jay a lot and music was good".

"Aw, well. I'm glad junior". John cheered, as he began the short drive home. "Paul will be pleased, he was worried about you".

"Why?" He blurted out, his voice oddly loud.

"Because….He was worried you wouldn't make any friends". John replied slowly as he suspiciously looked at the boy. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No". George said, quieter now. "It was just school, Johnny".

"Well, alright then junior". John decided to drop the topic for now, he would get an earful from Paul later anyway.

Once everyone was at the table for dinner, they all began to talk about their day but George was the main attraction this evening and the others couldn't wait to hear about it.

"Um…I met Jay a few times. Music is my favourite class and…" Sweat began to form on his head as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Wait…How did you get that cut on your head?" Paul asked with a worried frown.

"Oh yeah…I fell outside during break".

"You fell?" Paul repeated, not sounding convinced.

"Yes Paulie, I fell". George lied, he hated lying but he didn't want anyone to go to the headmaster in case it made things worse.

"Ok Georgie, I'll clean that up better after dinner".

"Look's sore buddy, did it hurt?" Richard asked, shuddering when he took a closer look.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot". George replied lowly, as he swallowed a lump that was lodged in his throat.

At seven the next morning, George was rudely awaken by John who was shaking the boy's shoulders.

"Johnny". George whined, trying to pull the covers back.

"No junior, you've got school". John reminded him firmly and with one swift movement, he yanked the covers off George's body.

"But I don't feel well". George protested, which wasn't really a lie. His stomach did hurt a lot this morning and he felt sick to his stomach, with worry.

"You just need something to eat. You'll be fine junior".

Once at school, George was being very careful as he turned each corner and exited the classrooms. He even avoided the P.E building and tried to walk down the corridor when it was full. But he couldn't be this lucky all day and his bad luck began when he was sitting in History.

"George, could you hand this down to reception please?" Mr Stenhouse asked the boy politely.

"Yes, sir". George grumbled, feeling his stomach tighten as he took the slip and walked out into the empty corridor.

Gripping the paper to his chest, George legged it along the corridor and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. His small legs zoomed past each occupied classroom and his feet softly thudded. He was surprised he didn't get a row for running in the corridors, he must have been going faster than he thought.

After he reached the reception office, George let out a shaky breath and leaned against the counter before placing the slip into a trey.

"Thank you, lad". The woman behind the desk said, as George panted and nodded before walking out of the office and back into the main school building.

He didn't run back this time, he was too tired and he was just praying Steve didn't find him but his prayers hadn't been answered.

"Ha look! It's Dumbo!"

"Grab him!"

George took off into a sprint and soon found himself outside the school and into the rain. He could hear the other's catching up and let out a small whimper when someone had grabbed him, and fell on top of him as they both collided onto the ground.

"Good job, Mark". Steve said, as he pulled George up from the ground and dragged him behind the P.E building again. "I really did a number on your head". He said proudly before punching George in the stomach.

The small boy fell to the ground and made a choking noise as he was soon repeatedly kicked in the stomach. George felt tears leak out of his eyes and his breakfast slowly make his way up the throat but soon the kicking stopped and he heard the boy's run away.

"My goodness! Are you ok sweetheart?" A sweet voice asked, one that sounded like an angel.

"Miss, I…" He said before rolling onto his side and vomiting onto the woman's feet. "Sorry". He croaked, wiping his mouth.

"It's ok sweetheart, that's part of my job". She soothed, "Come on, let's get you inside and call you parents".

"No, call Johnny".

John had never driven so fast in his life. What was usually a fifteen minute journey soon turned into a five minute one as he sped down the streets and skidded the car to a halt, outside the school.

"Where's George?" He yelled, as he walked into the school building.

"Mr Lennon, I take it?" The receptionist asked, sounding a little bored.

"Yes…Where is he?"

"Behind that door". John nodded in thanks before he rushed towards the nurse's door and pulled it open.

"Aw, junior!" He gushed, as he ran to George's side.

"Johnny!" George's face soon crumbled as he began to cry, his face crushing into John's chest.

"Sh…I'm here…Johnny's here". He soothed whilst rubbing the boy's back and neck. "What happened?" He asked the nurse, who was watching the scene with sympathy.

"I found him outside lying down. He was shortly sick after I arrived".

"He said he wasn't feeling well this morning, didn't you junior?" John addressed as George nodded. "I should have listened to you junior, I'm so sorry". George said nothing but wrap his arms around John and pulled him closer. "I'll take him home and have him well rested".

"Very well John". The nurse said sweetly, handing John George's bag. "Goodbye sweetheart, you rest up now".

"Bye miss". George croaked, as John led him back to the car.

Despite what happened today, George couldn't sleep. The events of getting head-butted and kicked in the stomach replayed in his mind like a broken record. Why him? He asked himself. It couldn't have just been because of his ears. Sure they were a little big but it was no reason to beat up for.

He was also wondering if he should tell someone. His friends helped a lot when he told them how homesick he was. So why not tell them this?

George let out a quiet sigh as he rolled over to face the wall. He finally felt his eyes grow heavy as the long day caught up with him and he soon fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

George had never really been a big fan of school but he could tolerate it, this time it was different. He had to step on eggshells every day, in fear of bumping into Steve and his gang. He couldn't tell a teacher either because if nothing happened to Steve then surely, he would want revenge?

George was miserable at school and not even playing guitar in music for fifty minutes cheered him up or even Jay making funny impressions at break. All George wanted to do was drop out of school again and stay home, where it was safe.

At lunch time George met Jay at the bench, where they both sat down together. They had been sitting on this bench every day since George got here, even if it was raining. Today though, the sun was out and set up high in the sky but there was still a small chill in the air, signalling that autumn was only around the corner.

"I can't believe I've got to write a two thousand word easy on the Suffragettes". Jay complained as he picked up his sandwich and angrily shoved it into his mouth. "It sucks so much. Who wants to write about that anyway?"

"People who study history for a living, maybe?" George guessed, sounding a little agitated as his eyes scanned the school grounds.

"What's got you in this mood then?" The other boy asked after letting George's sharpish tone sink in. "Did Mr Stenhouse give you an easy?"

"Uh...Oh yeah, he's making us write about dugouts". He replied whilst he took off the crust from his bread. "Paul made this…He knows I don't like the crust".

"Give it here then!" Jay eagerly asked.

"Ok". George awkwardly said as he handed the bigger boy the crust.

"What? I'm a growing, hairy boy!" Jay complained, whilst placing the crust into his mouth. George only laughed a little but soon stopped when he saw Steve and his gang, watching him. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore and pushed his sandwich towards Jay.

"Here you eat it. I'm not hungry".

George was glad when the final bell rang, he couldn't wait to get out of this school and away from Steve and his gang. So after collecting his things, he slung his back pack over his shoulder and ran out of the classroom.

George didn't get too far though, before he felt someone grab him around the neck and pull him into the janitors cleaning closet. He didn't even have to guess who it was, he knew the smell of Steve's cheap aftershave by now.

"Thought you could escape us, Dumbo?" The boy sneered as he punched George hard, on the back. George couldn't breathe and ended up on all fours on the ground. Steve smirked and crouched down before one of his friends stood on George's back, causing him to lose his balance and lie down flat. "Good job, Mark".

"What should we do now?"

"Let's give him a tattoo, eh?" George's eyes watered when he saw Steve bring out a lighter and spark it up. "You're gonna love this Dumbo, the colour red will suit you".

George squeezed his eyes shut as hand covered his mouth.

"You might scream". Said a voice before a fierce pain ran up George's arm, causing him to squirm and wiggle around. He wanted to escape this burning sensation but the arms holding him down were too strong, so George just let it happen knowing it would be over soon.

"See you tomorrow, Dumbo".

George lay down on the floor for a few more seconds, panting heavily and trying not to cry before he sat up and took a look at his arm. Steve had brunt it. He must have been pressing the lighter pretty hard on George's skin for it to be that sore and look that bad.

Quickly drying his eyes, George collected his things and walked out of the closet. He past other students as he made his way out of the school building and towards John's car, who was waiting on him patiently.

"There are you junior! Was about to go in and look for you". John chuckled but soon frowned when he saw how red George's eyes were. "Junior…Have you been crying?" He asked the boy softly, who bit his quivering lip.

"No". He croaked out, "I'm fine". He lied whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Really? Because you don't look fine junior". John said, "Now how about telling the truth, eh?" He added gently, as he rubbed the boy's back.

"Just got a sore tummy". George whispered with a sniff, as he placed his arms around his stomach.

"Ok junior, let's get you home". John still didn't quite believe the boy though because something in his gut warned him and told him it was something much deeper and that frightened him.

Once back home, George headed straight for his room, explaining to John that he had a pile of homework due for tomorrow and that he should probably start now. Though not wanting to let the kid go just yet, John agreed and made his way into the living room where Paul was.

"Something's wrong".

"With what?"

"With George". John told him through a sigh, "He was crying before I picked him up I think and he told me it was his stomach acting up". Paul turned to face the other man, an anxious look across his features.

"We should call the doctor!"

"No Macca, we should get to the truth". John argued, "He doesn't need to see a doctor mate, he just needs someone to talk to".

"Well…If he's not telling you then maybe he's in trouble with the school?" Suggested Paul as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You think he's been bad?" John asked with a sceptical look, "George's too shy for causing trouble Macca, you know that".

"I guess but…I can't think of what else it could be". Paul glanced up at John and tried to comfort him with a warm smile. "Don't worry John, we'll get to the bottom of it".

The next morning, Richard walked into George's room at seven and drew the curtains open before gently shaking the boy awake.

"Come on buddy, time for school". Instead of making things easy for the older male, George rolled over to face the window and grumbled,

"I'm not going today".

"I think you'll find you are, George". He said as he raised an eyebrow. "Now come on, breakfast is on the table".

George let out a long sigh when Richard left the room. He pulled the covers back, climbed down from the bed and quickly ran out his room and into the bathroom. He needed to somehow convince the rest that he was very ill and too sick to attend school today. George looked around the bathroom until his eyes landed on the hairdryer, he smiled a little as he reached for it and plugged it in.

George groaned as he entered the kitchen, sluggishly sitting down at the table and moaning when he saw the food in front of him.

"Georgie…Are you ok?" Paul asked concerned, George shook his head.

"I don't feel well".

"You don't? What's wrong?" He asked whilst walking over to the boy and placing a hand on his forehead. "Wow! You're very warm". Paul exclaimed, bringing his hand back from the boy's warm forehead.

"Yeah…I feel like-"

"Why is the hairdryer plugged in?" John called out curiously from the hallway, George blushed and lowered his head.

"Georgie…You're going to school". Paul said sternly, "Now eat your breakfast and get ready".

"But I really don't feel well, Paulie!" He protested, pushing his plate away from him.

"Your fine George! Now please, eat up and get ready". He instructed firmly.

George bit his bottom lip as he picked up the slice of toast and began to nibble on it. He could see it now, Steve would beat him up again and he just knew it would be worse this time. It seemed to get worse every time he found him anyway.

"Junior get dressed, you're going to be late!"

"Alright, Johnny".

Up until lunch time, George's stomach was in knots. He was being extra careful today and made sure to always follow a crowd of people from his class when they were walking to a different lesson or heading out for break. But it was almost impossible to avoid Steve during lunch time, when he was dragged yet again behind the P.E building.

"Thought you could weasel your way out of this again, did you?" Steve sneered as he kicked George in the knees, watching as the boy fell down.

"I'll tell!" George threatened, sounding scared of his own words. The rest of the boy's thought the threat was funny though and laughed as Steve grabbed George by the hair, lifting his head up.

"Will you now? Then I guess it wouldn't matter if I did this then". He pulled George's head back before slamming it into his knee.

George felt a small crack when his nose collided into Steve's knee and he could already feel the blood pour out and flow down his chin. But he wasn't done with the kid yet, because once George opened his eyes he saw a first coming his way and he was too slow to avoid it. Steve's fist smashed into George's eye, he chortled when the smaller boy fell down and banged his head against the wall.

"See you then…Have fun telling".

George sat there until lunch was over before he slowly walked back into the building and towards the nurse's office. He knocked on her office door and walked in when she replied cheerfully, to enter.

"Oh my…" She gasped, helping the boy sit down. "Aw sweetheart, who did this to do?"

"Can you call Johnny, please?" George asked, his voice holding no emotion as he stared at his feet.

"O-of course sweetheart, but please". She handed him some ice, "Put this over your nose".

George sat there, staring off at the wall and stayed quiet until John arrived. The young man took one look at George and felt his eyes burn with tears and fists clench with rage. But for now, he had to stay strong for George and offer him all the support he needed.

"You're coming home". He said softly, George nodded and climbed down from the bed.

"Thank you, miss". He whispered, holding out the bag of ice.

"Keep that sweetheart and Mr Lennon? You might need to take him to A&E, I think his nose his broken". John gritted his teeth together.

"Alright". He almost spat out, "Thank you, miss".

They were both silent on the ride home and once they got into the flat, George headed straight for their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him. John flinched at the sound and ran a hand down his face before letting out an angry yell. How could anyone do this to his baby brother? George was the sweetest and most harmless kid he had ever met!

After taking a few deep breaths, John managed to calm himself down a bit before he walked over to his room. His hand hovered over the door knob as he contemplated going in or just leaving George alone for a while but John didn't want him to think he didn't care, so he walked into the room.

George was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his dangling feet as he kept the ice pack on his nose. John swallowed thickly and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Here…Let me". He took the ice out of George's hand and very gently, placed it onto the youngest nose.

"Thanks". George said, his voice a little scratchy.

"I'm so sorry junior…I should have-"

"You couldn't have done anything". George cut in, "I didn't tell". John sighed and placed a hand on the boy's back, beginning to gently rub it.

"Still, I should have asked". John glanced at the boy anxiously and wondered why George wasn't more upset about this. "It's ok to cry, junior". He reminded him softly but George only slightly shook his head.

"I'm not gonna".

"Ok but I'm here, if you need to".

After an hour of waiting at A&E and an x-ray, it turns out that George's nose wasn't broken but only bruised. He was still instructed to keep on placing ice on it when he could and advised to place ice on his eye, which looked swollen.

George felt a little relieved that his nose was fine but he hated that ugly looking bruise on his left eye. It was getting really bad, he could barely see out of it. So when he got home, he was told by John to sit in front of the telly with two sets of frozen vegetables on each injured spot on his face. George was worried though, he wondered how the other two would react.

When Paul saw, he almost fainted and then threatened to call the police to press chargers. George kept quiet as John calmly explained to him that the school was going to deal with the bullies and have them expelled. Richard almost cried when he saw George's face, he kept on hugging and kissing the boy's head, telling him that it was over and how sorry he was for dragging him out of bed that morning. George wanted none of it though, he felt like they were only feeling pity towards him. So instead, he took the frozen vegetables and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

When George woke up the next morning, he almost smiled since it was Saturday. It had been one hell of a week and George could finally stay home where it was safe.

George walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was a mess, the bruise on his left eye seemed a lot bigger than yesterday and now his nose was all swollen and covered in dry blood. Grabbing a wash cloth, he ran it under the hot tap before gingerly dabbing it over his nose, getting rid of the blood.

When he was finished up in the bathroom he let out a long sigh before heading into the kitchen, where the others were eating breakfast.

"Morning junior, what do you want to eat?" John asked lightly whilst the boy sat down next to Paul.

"Just toast". He whispered as he stared out the window, watching the raindrops run down the glass. George snorted a little, the weather matched his mood this morning.

"Fancy doing something today, Georgie?" Paul asked softly.

"Not really, no". He answered, his voice not sounding quite as bright as it did on Monday.

"Well, I have to head out today. We're running low on food and soap".

"Did you make a list, Macca?"

"Of course I did John. Since when do I not?" John chuckled and shrugged,

"Guess your right about that, son".

A knock on the front door suddenly interrupted their breakfast. They each glanced at each other confused, they rarely got any visitors.

"I'll get it". Richard left the table and walked into the hallway. Reaching for the door knob he pulled the door open, only to find a tall boy standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Is Geo in? I'm Jay, his friend from school". The boy then stuck out his hand. Richard knitted his eyebrows together and grasped Jay's hand, shaking it firmly. "Good shake. Dad always said you can judge a man by his shake". Richard smirked a little, he liked this kid.

"Want to come in? He's eating breakfast the now".

"Aw great, I'm starved!" Jay grinned as he pushed past the dumbfounded young man and loudly enter the kitchen.

"Geo! How you doing?"

"Hey Jay". George lifted his face, revealing the aftermath of getting beat up yesterday.

"Jesus…Who did that?" Jay asked, as he sat himself down next to George and grabbed some bacon from Paul's plate.

"Steve". He whispered, bowing his head again.

"He's a prick". Jay said through a mouthful of Paul's food. "He used to pick on a kid before you but the kid moved away". He swallowed the chewed food in his mouth and inched closer to George. "You're not gonna leave, are you?"

"No". He promised, knuckles clenching. "I won't leave cause of him". John smiled a little from the counter, he didn't know whether to feel proud or a little anxious. "Besides, Steve and his gang have been expelled".

"Yeah…I heard". Mused Jay, "Besides one though". George suddenly dropped his fork on the floor, his eyes widening as he looked up at Jay fearfully.

"What?"

"Yeah, that Peter kid is still there".

"Junior?" John quietly asked the boy, who was beginning to shake.

"I…I'm fine". George said, not sounding so convincing.

"Buddy if you-"

"I said I'm fine!" He suddenly yelled as his hand slammed down on the table, making everyone in the room flinch. George began to breathe heavily as tears formed in his eyes.

"Jay…I think you should leave now, lad". Richard told the boy softly as John very carefully, placed an arm around George's shaking shoulders.

"Yeah…I'll see you at school, Geo" Jay squeezed George's shoulder before he was escorted out of the kitchen by Richard.

"He's gone now…It's ok, junior". John soothed as George's tears soon left his eyes and he let out a small sob. Wrapping his arms around the boy, George hid his face into John's chest and quietly let out his fears and hurt from the week at school.

"I'll get you some water Georgie". Paul said with a frown, as he entered the kitchen.

"Cheers Macca". John thanked, as Paul placed the glass of water on the table. "Junior? If you want, we can talk to the school?"

"No!" George chocked out, lifting his head from John's chest with tears running down his face. "You'll make it worse!"

"Alright junior, calm down". Soothed John, as he continued to rub the boy's back. "We'll think of something else".

"We promise". Richard said, as he watched the scene sadly from the kitchen doorway.

John walked into the living room where the other two were. He gently closed the door behind him and sat himself down, beside Richard.

"He's asleep". He told them whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. "Poor kid, he can't catch a break".

"So what do we do?" Paul asked, with the same worried expression they all shared.

"Why don't we all take a break? Get out of here for a while?" Richard suggested brightly as his eyes sparkled from a good idea.

"You mean like a holiday, mate?"

"Exactly John, it's just what he needs".

"Hate to be a buzz kill but we all work". Paul grumbled. John glared at the young man and lightly slapped his arm. "Hey!"

"We can use our paid time off, you nugget".

"I'm not a nugget". Paul mumbled, blushing.

"Ok, let's think of somewhere". Richard mused, trying to break the tension between the two younger men. "Somewhere fun…"

"In the country-"

"With horses, junior likes horses". Suddenly, just like a light bulb they all faced each other with large and happy smiles.

"Centre parks!"

It was decided, the four friends were going to take a week's holiday in the country. George had smiled ever so slightly at the thought of getting away from school and part of Steve's gang for a week and it couldn't have come soon enough.

"We're leaving in two weeks". Paul said, once he placed the phone back down. "It's all booked, I can't believe how easy it was".

"Good, now we just need to inform the school". Richard added, "I'll deal with that".

"Wait…How come?" Paul argued, as he picked up the phone again.

"I'm the oldest…Nugget". He said, snatching the phone away from him.

"I…I'm not a bleeding nugget!"

"You are a little, Macca". John said from the hallway, whilst putting on his coat. "You're just not thinking right today". Paul sighed in annoyance.

"So I'm a nugget today…Cheers, guys".

"Heading out...Junior, want to come?" George nodded and picked up his coat from the hanger, putting it on whilst looking up at John.

"Where are we going?"

"Thought we'd take the car, go to Princess Street Gardens. Fancy it?"

"Sure".

For a Sunday afternoon, the park was oddly quiet. The only people about were a few tourists, some families and a couple of elder couples dotting around. George liked it this way though, he felt relaxed when the fresh air hit his lungs and he felt his body becoming less tense as he walked along the main path with John.

"So…A holiday, you excited?" John asked, briefly glancing down at the boy.

"Yeah". George answered quietly, voice seeming a little lighter than before.

"Good. I'm glad junior, gets us all away for a while eh?" George looked up at John and bit his lip, "High school doesn't last forever". He told the boy softly. "Soon, it'll be over and Steve and his gang will be long forgotten about".

"You sure?" George croaked with large eyes. John smiled sadly at him and nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him down the path.

"I'm positive junior because your life is going to have some lows but a lot of amazing highs".

George felt a little lighter and happier as he walked around the park with John and he felt like the worst was over with but then something happened and it was something John never expected. A dog was running over to the pair, its owner wasn't far behind. The chocolate Labrador had a large stick in its mouth with droll hanging around and teeth brunching into the bark.

"Aw…Look at the dog-"

"John!" George screamed, terrified as he hid himself behind John's legs and grabbed onto the older male's waist.

"Junior, what's wrong?" He asked a little confused, trying to turn to face the boy but couldn't because of the way George had clung to him.

"Sorry, mate!" The owner called out, quickly attaching the leash to the dog. "Think he got a little too excited".

"It's ok". John waved it off and had managed to turn around to face George by releasing the boy's arms from his waist. "Hey…It's ok junior, the dogs gone". He soothed, crouching down in front of him.

"S-sorry…I-"

"Sh now, you're ok". George let out a small, shaky sigh before wrapping his arms around John's neck and crushing himself onto him. "I had no idea you were scared of dogs, junior". The older male confessed softly whilst he rubbed George's back. "You keep a lot of secrets, don't you?"

After being traumatized by a dog, John had bought George a nice hot chocolate with all the toppings, whilst he bought himself a cup of tea. The sweet treat seemed to have made him feel a little better and the dog was long forgotten about when George bought some seeds and fed the pigeons.

"They love you, don't they?" John laughed, taking photos as the birds flew onto George's hands and pecked their way to the seeds.

"How come we 'aven't done this before, Johnny?!" George called out with a large grin, trying to get his voice heard throughout the sounds of wings flapping.

"I don't know junior but it sure is funny!"

"Paulie would hate this!"

"I know!" John agreed with a laugh, watching as the birds soon flew away from George's hands and up into the air. "Friendly, aren't they?"

"Yeah!" He enthused, running back over to John. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe another time junior, it's starting to get close to lunch". John said, placing a hand on George's shoulder and leading him back onto the main path.

"Well…Ok then".

"We'll have plenty of animals to see in Centre Parks, junior". John reminded him, smiling with George's eyes lit up. He felt his heart warm at the sight of George being truly happy again and couldn't wait to surprise him with the holiday they had planned.

"Two more weeks". He whispered, John squeezed his shoulder.

"Just two more weeks".


	9. Chapter 9

After a long and gruelling five hours drive, John had finally got them to Centre Parks and all in one piece. Centre Parks was a bit like a hidden town in the woods, it had around about two hundred cabins, a large lake, plenty of shops and restaurants, animals, lots of activities and a massive swimming pool. They were extremely excited to get stuck in with this holiday but as of right now they were all tired and hungry from the drive.

After getting a ticket, John then drove down the woodland path until he reached their cabin, number forty four. It was a large two story cabin made entirely out of wood and it looked very charming and cosy.

"This place is bigger than our house!" Paul exclaimed, once they all got out of the car.

"Perfect…" John stated, sounding a little mesmerized.

"Come on, let's get the bags in".

Inside was even better as they were greeted with a large open planned living room and kitchen, with double doors opening up to a small back garden. There was wooden stairs in the corner of the room, leading up to three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The colour scheme was warm colours of red and brown, as was the large fireplace with a pair of two seated leather sofas pointed towards the crackling warmth.

"They've outdone themselves". John said, as he placed his suitcase down. "This place is lovely".

"We'll never want to leave". Richard chuckled, clasping his hands together. "Right, who's sharing?"

"I'll room with you, Rich". Paul said, whilst his eyes danced around the cabin with glee.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, junior".

"I don't mind". George pointed out softly, glancing up at the older male with a smile. John smiled back and squeezed the boys shoulder.

"Let's unpack, chaps!"

Richard had made everyone some sandwiches and chips after they had unpacked. The lunch had given them all some energy and they had decided to take a walk down to the shops and explore a little and maybe booked something fun for tomorrow.

"Georgie, put your gloves on".

"But it's not even cold, Paulie!"

"I don't care! It's bitter, put them on!" Paul yelled back, shaking his head. "Christ, does he ever listen?"

"Not too you". John chuckled, Paul slapped his arm. "Easy Macca, we're on holiday!"

"Holiday or not! He should still respect his elders".

"Elders?! We're old now?" Richard cried, whilst wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"We're older, Rich". Paul pointed out with a knowing look as George came down the stairs putting on his red gloves, whilst grunting under his breath. "There now, that's better".

"Can I take them off if my hands get hot?" George begged as he followed Paul out of the cabin.

"I suppose so". He answered slowly, "We'll see".

"That always means no". George sulked, Richard chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Chin up bud, their just gloves after all". The youngest looked up and smiled a little, though he didn't get his own way his friend did make a good point.

"I guess Ritchie".

It wasn't a long walk into the main part of Centre Parks, only around half an hour but they figured next time they'd take the car especially if they were coming home at night. The walk was worth it though, the town was lovely and nicely decorated with Halloween decoration. The four friends were glad they came in late October, at least they'd get to celebrate Halloween in style.

"Look, Halloween party this Friday".

"Looks good, should we go John?" Paul asked, standing beside his friend as he read the notice on the board.

"I don't see why not, we'll need costumes though".

"Good thing they sell them here".

"You've got good eyes, you have". John chuckled, Paul smiled smugly.

"So true. I could have been a detective".

"Like Sherlock?" John guessed, Paul snorted and lifted his chin.

"No John, not like Sherlock. I would have been Sherlock". John let out a short burst of laughter and lightly pushed Paul to the side.

"Come off your high horse Macca, Sherlock is a mastermind. You're a nugget".

"I'm not a bleeding nugget!"

"Is Paul a nugget again?" Richard asked, as he and George came out from the toilets.

"No! I'm not!" Paul exclaimed as George and John laughed. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry Macca". John sobered up and patted his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's explore".

They went into some shops that sold clothes, ones that sold toys and games and some that sold food and sweets. But what they were really interested in was tourist information, where they could find out all about the fun activities.

"Welcome to Centre Parks, my name is Mark". A young man greeted them cheerfully, once they entered the room. "What can I do for you all today?"

"We'd like to find out about fun things to do". John informed him, as all four of them walked over to the desk.

"Certainly, what's your cabin number?"

"Forty four".

"Ah yes, the party of four". Mark commented as he typed away on his computer. "And how is your cabin? You have everything you need?"

"Oh yes, the cabin is lovely". Paul assured making the tourist information guide smile.

"Perfect…Ok, tomorrow we have a list of things to do". He informed them, placing a leaflet onto the desk. "You can book them here right now or phone us tomorrow morning".

"We'll just have a wee look the now, lad". Richard leaned over and took a look at the very large list. "Wow…So much to do".

"What is there?" George asked, standing on his tip toes to see the list. "I can't see".

"If it helps, the weathers not supposed to be very good tomorrow". Mark told them, "But we do have a fantastic indoor swimming pool".

"Swimming sound good?" Paul asked his friend's, turning to each of them.

"Yeah sure". John agreed, as the other two nodded.

"Perfect!" Mark grinned, "I'll get you four some bands". Reaching under his desk, he brought up a box full of blue and red bands. "Ok, anyone under sixteen has to wear a blue band".

"Junior, that's you". John picked up a blue hand and handed it to George, who smiled.

"I like this colour".

"Yes it's lovely". Mark smiled, handing out the rest red bands. "Ok then, just phone if you change your mind in the morning and remember to come here if you have further questions".

"Cheers mate, you've been a great help". John thanked, shaking the young man's hand.

"My pleasure, have a great time here at Centre Parks".

Instead of going back to the cabin, the four of them wondered over to the lake. The water was perfect with the setting sun reflecting, making the water look like a burning fire.

"It's stunning". Paul whispered, bringing out his camera. "Guys, everyone in front of the lake".

"Aw no". George groaned, he hated getting his picture taken.

"Come on junior, just smile". John reminded him gently, as the three of them all lined up together.

"Say, cheese!"

"Cheese!" Paul grinned and took the picture.

"Perfect". He announced once he had a look at it. "I'll frame this when we get home".

"That would look nice in our living room". John commented, leaning over Paul's shoulder to get a look at the picture. "Even George is smiling".

"He looks happy enough here, doesn't he?"

"Of course, he's on holiday".

"I know". Paul smiled as he and John looked at George, who was facing the lake with Richard. "I'm glad we came here".

"Me too Macca and…Are you crying?" John asked a little shocked when he saw Paul's eyes glisten a little.

"What? No". He choked out, quickly wiping his eyes. John smiled sadly and placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know…Guess I'm just happy, is all". He admitted, sniffing a little.

"Me too lad". John added softly, "I'm glad we came here as well".

They picked up something from the shop and headed back to the cabin for a late dinner. Richard had managed to make his famous macaroni and cheese and it went down a treat, George even licked his plate clean.

"Cheers for that, Rich". John beamed happily.

"You're welcome lads, always love to cook".

"And a fine one you are at that". Paul praised whilst he collected all the plates and glasses.

"What should we do now?" George asked.

"We could always watch a film?" John suggested but they all seemed to agree with that, they wanted a good night's sleep anyway for swimming tomorrow.

The four of them sat down on the leather couches and focused their eyes on the telly screen as the opening titled rolled for, "The Lion King". Centre Parks also came with a wide selection of DVDs, most of them were for children but there was a few horror films lodged in there as well. George had fallen into a deep sleep twenty minutes into the film, his head was heavily resting on John's lap as the older male gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm going to book a horse trail for us all tomorrow morning, as a surprise for Georgie". Paul decided in a small whisper, not wanting to wake the kid up.

"He'll love that". John agreed with a soft smile. "He's always wanted to ride".

"Best telling him the morning we go, he'll never sleep otherwise". Richard chuckled.

"Too right Rich, he gets far too excited".

"Remember last Christmas? He woke us all up at four in the morning". John said, reminding the other two as they shared a quiet chuckle. "His mum was going bonkers on the phone".

"He had to ring my house five times, just to get us up".

"You're a lazy git, aren't you Rich?" John commented, Richard let out a small laugh.

"That I am but I got a decent sleep after that".

George woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, relaxed and above all, happy. He pulled the covers back from his slight body and climbed down from bed, smiling as the sun crept through the curtains and painted the room in a warm orange. Looking over to his left he saw that John wasn't in bed and sniffed the air, someone had made pancakes.

George raced into the kitchen with a hungry stomach and jumped onto the chair, quickly greeting the others as a stack of pancakes with melted butter on top was soon placed in front of him.

"Someone's hungry". John muttered jokingly as he slowly eat his own pancakes. "Must be all that fresh air, eh junior?"

"Mm". He agreed, not wanting to displease Paul and talk with his mouth full. He swallowed what was in mouth and asked, "Are we still going swimming?"

"Of course…It may be sunny right now but it's a red sky, which means rain later on". Paul explained.

"We have the bands still?" George asked, a little worried. He was really excited to go swimming, he couldn't remember the last time he swam.

"Of course buddy". Richard assured, "Got them in my swimming bag".

"When did use get up?"

"Two hours ago". George's eyes soon grew wide as saucers, his fork dropping in his breakfast.

"What time is it?!"

"It's only nine junior". John chuckled, lightly squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Plenty of time". George let out a small sigh of relief before continuing to eat up the rest of his pancakes.

"We should probably walk. It gives us time to digest our food".

"Good thinking Macca".

"See…Not so much of a nugget now, am I?" Paul said proudly, chest puffing out a little.

"Not today no…But you'll always be our nugget!" John cheerfully yelled as he ruffled his friend's hair.

"I guess so…"

"I'm going to the toilet". George jumped down from the chair and ran up the stairs. He quickly brushed his teeth and used the toilet before going into his room but after looking through all of his drawers he was upset to find he didn't bring his swimming trunks. Tears gathered in his eyes as he let out a small moan and sat on his knees on the ground.

"You alright, junior?" John asked carefully, minding the mess on the floor as he walked over to his upset friend.

"I didn't bring my trunks, Johnny". George announced sadly with a big sniff. "That means I can't go swimming".

"Aw…Junior". John sadly said, as he crouched down beside him and rubbed the boys back. "Of course you can still go swimming, we can buy some from the shops".

"But what if they don't 'ave any". He croaked, wiping the tears that rolled down his face.

"Of course they will junior, it's a swimming pool". He promised, "Come on junior, let's go". John placed his hands under George's armpits and lifted him up and onto his feet.

"Thank you, Johnny". George glanced up at his friend and gave him a watery smile as the two of them walked back down the stairs.

"Are you ok buddy?" Richard asked concerned, once he saw the boys red eyes and stained cheeks.

"He's fine Richie, he just got upset because he didn't bring his trunks".

"You silly nugget!" Paul said softly, ruffling George's hair. "We'll buy you some new ones at the shop". George giggled a little and nodded, his hair falling over his eyes. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, let's get a move on chaps!"


	10. Chapter 10

A strong smell of chlorine hit their noses and the sound of laughter and gleeful screams made them want to jump right into the fun. Once John had bought George a pair of blue swimming trunks, the four of them soon found themselves in a very large swimming pool. The water was cold at first but gradually got warmer after a minute of being in.

Over to their left was two flumes, travelling throughout the large pool and ending at a safe distance so people wouldn't get hurt. The people that went down the covered shoot and came out at the bottom each looked excited and willing to do it again but the people that came out of the faster one still looked happy but fear was shown on their faces as well.

"Aw…We have to go on that". Paul whispered, as he looked at the dark blue faster flume.

"Aye, looks like fun Macca". John agreed as he helped George into the pool. "Not too deep, junior?"

"No it's fine".

"Bit cold like". Richard said as he slowly got into the pool but John only smirked and dragging him in, making Richard squeal. "John!"

"Sorry mate, you were taking too long".

"I'll get you yet, lad". Richard said in a low voice as he moved his hand back and forced it forward, splashing John in the face.

"Oi!" He chuckled, wiping down his face. "Almost got it in my eye".

"That's what you get!" George watched the pair and giggled before paddling over to Paul, who was leaning against the wall.

"Alright, Georgie?"

"Yeah. Just don't wanna get splashed". Paul smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling him close.

"Think you'd want to go down a flume?"

"Um…Maybe the slow one". He admitted, pointing towards the light green flume.

"Sure Georgie and if you want, one of us could go down with you?"

"Yeah?" George asked hopefully.

"Yeah, should be alright".

After warming up for half an hour in the pool, the four of them were soon lined up for the flumes. Paul and Richard wanted to go down the faster one first though, so John decided to chum George down the slower one.

"See you slow pokes at the bottom". Winked John, making George snap his head up in fright.

"Johnny! This one don't go fast, does it?"

"No junior, I was only winding them up". He assured.

"Yeah, we'll beat you buddy. Don't worry". Richard told the boy gently before smirking at John.

"Next!" The lifeguard by the flumes called, gesturing Paul towards the dark blue flume.

"Here I go…" Paul let out a shaky sigh before sitting on the edge of the flume. When he got the all clear, he quickly shot off down, yelling a little as his body raced down.

"God…That sounds fast". Richard gulped and moved towards the slide, sitting on the edge just as John and George got on theirs.

"You sit in front and I'll go behind you". John told the nervous boy as he sat down and wrapped his arms around George's body.

"It won't go fast, will it Johnny?"

"No junior, everything will be fine". John softly told him before he slowly pushed them forward until they were slowly shooting forward.

"Yay!" George cheered as the two of them went down, it was a little fast but not scary fast like the other one. Best of all though they both loved it and when they reached the bottom, they wanted to do it again. John just didn't know it would be at least six times until George eventually grew tired of the flume.

George was minding his own business as he played about with an inflatable dolphin. He was trying to get on top of it and float like some other kids but the inflatable was really slippery and every time he got on the top or reached the top, he slipped and fell back into the water.

"I'm going to get a drink at the machine junior". John told him, figuring George would be ok since the vending machine was just by the pool.

"Ok Johnny".

"Mind, Ritchie and Paul are in the Jacuzzis".

"I know, Johnny". John only shook his head as he got out of the pool and made his way over to the vending machine. "Stupid dolphin". George muttered, biting his lip in concentration as he tried again but this time, he succeeded and was now sitting on the top. He giggled gleefully and pushed forward, thinking everything would be ok but someone had accidently pushed George forward very hard and the boy was now at the very deep end. George paled, feeling his body shake as he gripped onto the dolphins handles tightly, fearing that he would fall or someone would push him off. He felt himself grow dizzy and queasy as he looked down, his feet would never reach the bottom not even his friends feet would reach the bottom. George was doomed.

John binned the empty bottle before he turned back around, expecting to see George trying to get on that dolphin but his little friend was nowhere to be found. Dread soon filled his stomach as his eyes grew wide and his ears tried to pick up any sound of his kid brother laughing. But George wasn't at the shallow end, the safe end where he left him.

"Junior?" He whispered, running over to the edge of the pool. "George!" He yelled, panic evident in his voice. "George!"

"Johnny!" Came a very familiar reply, John almost sighed in relief but simply couldn't when he saw where George was.

"What the…George! What are you doing?!" He yelled out once he saw George at the deep end. He didn't care about the rules, John ran over and just as he was doing that his little friend fell off the dolphin and into the deep water. "Shit…George!" John dived into the pool and opened his eyes once his body was underneath the water. He moved his arms backwards and kicked his legs, swimming to the bottom where George was. Grabbing the boy by the stomach, John pushed them both up towards the surface and let out a small cough when their faces were out of the water. George spluttered and coughed, feeling his lungs and throat burn as he spat up the water. "Easy junior…Bring it all up, atta boy". Soothed John as he rubbed the boys back, not even attempting to get out of the pool just yet.

"I…" George tried to say he was sorry but every time he opened his mouth, he coughed and more water came up.

"Sh…Junior, don't try to talk just yet".

"Christ! What happened?!" Paul yelled, running towards the edge with Richard behind him.

"Buddy…Are you ok?"

"Help, would you?" John swam over to the ladder, as he lifted George up towards Richard, who carefully took George from him.

"Sh…You're ok, buddy". Richard soothed, as he held George close.

"I'll get his towel". Paul announced, quickly walking towards the locker room.

"Is he ok?" A lifeguard asked, holding onto a first aid kit.

"Yes, fine". John said, sounding exhausted as he got out of the pool. "He coughed up most of the water".

"Good…That's enough swimming for you, isn't it pal?"

"Yeah…I…" But George only coughed again, his face burying into the crook of Richard's neck.

"It's ok buddy". He soothed, shifting the kid on his hip as he smiled at the lifeguard. "He'll be fine mate, he just needs a rest and something hot to drink".

Paul soon came back with the towel and carefully wrapped it around George's shaking body.

"Come on, let's just go back".

George quickly dried himself off and changed into his clothes. He felt a little drained and wasn't looking forward to walk the home, who knew almost drowning was so tiring. George came out of the cubicle and walked over to John, heavily leaning on the young man's forearm as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"You ok junior?"

"Tired".

"Won't be long till our cabin, junior". John reminded him softly, placing an arm around George as they walked out of the building.

"Georgie, put your hat on please". Paul begged, noticing the youngest hair was still soaking wet. Without waiting for a response, Paul took out a red hat and placed it on George's head but the boy was too tired to protest anyway. "You look ready to drop, Georgie".

"Hop on my back, junior". John crouched down and got back up when he felt the boy's weight on his back. George wrapped his arms around John's neck and rested his head on the young man's back.

"Thank you for saving me". George whispered, feeling his throat tighten as tears leaked from his shut eyes.

"Junior…I would have jumped into a tank full of sharks for you". John reminded him gently. "Nothing can replace my baby brother and I'll always be there to help you". George sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes on the man's shirt.

"I'm making soup and tea". Richard announced as he walked up beside the pair, Paul following closely behind. "And we're going to watch one of those DVDs as well".

"And after that, we're going to stuff our faces with chocolate and popcorn". Paul announced, earning a small chuckle from John.

"What about cavities, Macca?"

"Bog off to cavities".

"Wow! What a breakthrough!"

"Pipe it Lennon, I've always been a free spirit". Paul argued.

"You? Mr OCD, a free spirit?!" John exclaimed, not knowing whether to laugh or not.

"Aye…I get your point". Paul rolled his eyes, as they continued the walk back to the cabin.

After the event of George almost drowning, they relaxed for the rest of the day and had an early night for George's horse riding surprise tomorrow morning. But what should have been a peaceful night, soon turned into a disturbed one when George woke up with a loud gasp at three in the morning. His face was covered in sweat and a picture of fear, as he got out of bed and padded over to John.

"Johnny…Johnny, wake up". George begged, choking on his words as tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

"Alright, junior?" John mumbled groggily, as his arm reached out to find the slight body by his bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare". Came his quiet reply, swallowing back a sob as John pulled back his covers.

"Come in, junior". George climbed into the bed and curled up beside John, his head burying into his friend's side as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh junior…Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well". He sniffed, "It were about swimming but you didn't save on time". John frowned and pulled George tighter, rubbing his back.

"I'll always be there to save you junior, I'd never let anything bad happen to you". George nodded and let out a shaky sob as he rubbed his eyes. "Let's get some sleep, ok? We've got a big adventure tomorrow".

"Cam I stay here?" John nodded and kissed the top of George's head.

"Of course junior, anytime".

George had no idea where they were heading to the next morning but by the happy looks on everyone's faces, he couldn't help but get a tad excited as he walked along with his friends.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Georgie". Paul chided softly, as George bounced beside him. A strange smell soon hit the boy's nostrils though, it was unfamiliar but made him feel warm and comforted. Upon reaching the top of a small hill George's questions were soon answered, he grinned happily and let out a small giggle of delight.

"Horses! Are we going horse riding?!" Paul chuckled from beside him and placed a hand on the kids shoulder.

"Yup, booked it as soon as we got here".

"Oh, Paulie!" George wrapped his arms around Paul's middle and hugged him tightly. The young man chuckled and hugged him back before gently prying him off.

"Come on then Georgie, let's hit the road".

A young woman was standing by three large horses and a small brown pony. The animals were all tacked up and perfectly groomed, each standing still as they waited to get ridden.

"You must be the party of four?"

"That'll be us". Richard stated politely, shaking her hand.

"My names Rose and I'll be taking you all out today on our hour's trek. Most importantly though, these guys will be your main guide". She gestured towards the animals beside her, resting her hand on the neck of a black horse.

"Very pretty". Paul commented, whilst taking out a packet of polos. "Can they have one?" Rose smiled and laughed a little.

"How about we give them something,after the ride. Horses go well with praise".

"Oh...Right, of course". Paul said with a slight stutter as he blushed and put the treats back into his coat pocket.

George had to admit, being on a pony made him feel a little brave though still, slightly nervous. His hands were shaking slightly as he gripped tightly onto the leather reins, hoping that the pony wouldn't suddenly get a fright and run off with him.

"Ok George, I'm going to walk right next to you and we'll be in the front". Rose assured the worried boy as she attached a rope onto the bridal. "Are we all ready?"

"Yup!" The other three chorused back and because they were older than George, they didn't need any assistance beside them. Though, it still didn't stop Richard from feeling a little apprehensive about being on a very large and unpredictable animal.

After getting used to the rhythm of the horses, the four friends soon began to enjoy there lovely walk around the forest. It was fairly quiet as well so George wasn't so scared of his pony bolting off with him and they all soon began to talk amongst themselves.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Thought we'd go out Macca, gives Rich the day off". Grinned John, as he looked to the back and saw Richard smiling in approval.

"Cheers love, could use a day off from cooking".

"Good thing Rose brought some sandwiches as well, pretty pekish". Paul complained gently, as he looked down to his empty stomach.

"Macca, you've barely had your feet on the ground. The poor animals we're sitting on are doing most of the work".

"So it would seem, John". Rose commented, "But your unknowingly working out. You're using muscle you don't even know your using!"

"Really?" He asked doubtfully as Paul smiled smugly.

"Yes, your legs and stomach are getting a work-out as we speak".

"Impressive". Richard mused from the back, quickly ducking his head to avoid a low tree branch. "Cheers for the warning!"

"Sorry, Rich!" Paul laughed as Richard quietly grumbled.

"When do we stop, Rose?" George asked the young woman quietly.

"Oh, soon sweetie. Are your legs sore?" She asked the boy gently, as if she was talking to a small child. George blushed and nodded as he shifted a little on the saddle, feeling quite uncomfortable. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we stop once we reach the top of this hill and tie the horses up to eat the grass, does that sound good?"

"Yeah...The horses will like that, won't you Storm?" George asked the pony softly, as he petted the geldings neck.

"Such a lovely boy you are George, so kind to the horses. I think Storm likes you as well".

"He does?" He asked brightly, rubbing the pony's neck again.

"Of course he does". Rose insisted, "Your very nice to him". George gave the young woman a toothy grin, feeling proud of himself for coming this far on a pony and leaving all his previous problems behind as they continued up the hill.

Rose laid out a red blanket on the ground as the other's tied up the horses onto a fence, long enough so the animals had enough movement to eat the grass.

"Johnny...Could you help me?" George asked, who was struggling to tie a knot with the reins onto the fence. Storm kept on putting his head down to eat the grass, making it harder for George to tie the pony up.

"Of course junior". After making sure his horse was tied up nice and tight, John walked over to George and quickly tied up little Storm. "There we are".

"Thanks, Johnny".

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah!" George replied eagerly, "Rose said I was nice and she said that Storm liked me!" John chuckled warmly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's great junior! And of course Storm likes you! Your a very nice boy". George blushed a little and buried his face into John's forearm as they walked towards the others, who were laying out the food and drinks.

"We've got cheese or ham". Rose informed them, holding out at least eight sandwiches.

"Oh, I'll have a ham please Rose".

"Cheese for me".

"I'll have ham, what do you want buddy?" Richard asked, as George sat down with John.

"Um...Cheese, please".

Rose handed them their sandwiches and took a cheese one for herself before she past along some juice boxes.

"How long have you worked here Rose?" Paul asked the woman curiously.

"Five years but before here, I worked at a very posh riding School in Scotland. It was called Glen-eagles and only the best shows were held there".

"What made you leave?" Rose smiled a little, dabbing her face with a tissue.

"It was too posh for me to be honest. I prefer places like this, where a horse can be a horse and walk about outside". She sighed a little sadly then and leaned against a tree behind her as she glanced at the horses, happily eating. "I think a lot of horse owners don't realize how cruel they really are".

"What do you mean?" John asked, a little puzzled as he pierced the straw into the juice box and handed it to George.

"Well...I've seen a lot of things John and one thing I don't understand is how people can state a horses happiness. They say horses love to jump, or do dressage but when you watch a horse jump or dance around the arena and you really observe. Well, you'll soon find they don't look very happy at all". She explained with a frown, "In fact, they look as though they're in pain". The four friends all stared at each other, in a stunned silence.

"How are they in pain, Rose?" Paul quietly asked, briefly glancing at the horses tied up.

"Have you ever seen a dressage event?"

"I have once, yeah. My mum used to watch them on the telly".

"Well, most horses have their heads tucked in and their neck bent, so they look pretty". Rose snorted, "Could you imagine being forced to do that for most of your life?"

"That would be sore". George mumbled quietly, feeling very sorry for the animals.

"It is sweetie, it's very painful because it's not their natural outline. A horses natural outline is when their heads almost touching the ground or when they get a fright, their head shoots up to see what startled them". She said, demonstrating with her hand. "And as for jumping...Well, depending on how high the jump is, could you imagine all your body weight landing on your feet?" John hissed through his teeth as Richard flinched saying,

"I never thought you that". Rose smiled a little at them,

"It's ok. Your not horsey folk, I don't mind that you don't understand".

As they were walking back to the stables, the friends were extra gentle on the horses and let them scratch their legs with their noses and stretch their necks. Rose was very grateful for that and praised them all for letting the horse walk naturally.

"George, drop the reins and hold onto the saddle".

"What? Why?" George asked a little fearfully but did as Rose had asked and gripped the front of the saddle tightly.

"Guys, do the same but keep a hold of your reins and pull back if necessary". Rose faced the front as Storm brought his head straight up, the other three horses soon followed suit and began to snort.

"What's going on?" Richard asked, fearing the worst.

"It's ok, a tractors just coming up the hill. Storm gets a little frightened of this tractor because it has sharp teeth at the end, so just hold on sweetie".

"Can you...Hold on too?" George asked, voice quivering a little as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Of course sweetie but it'll be fine, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you". She soothed, whilst placing a hand on the boy's leg.

"Is he ok? Can I get off and go to him?" John asked determinant, as he leaned forward to dismount.

"It's ok John, just stay on". Rose assured with a smile, "I've got George and he'll be fine". Thought he didn't want to, John did as he was told and stayed on his horse just as the tractor came closer.

Storm backed off a little, his two front feet coming off the ground as his instincts told him to flee but Rose gently pulled him back by the reins.

"Hush now my lad, it's ok". She soothed in a low voice, rubbing the pony's neck. "Close your eyes George, it'll be over soon enough".

"Ok". George whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as John frowned, just wanting to be there with him.

"You can open your eyes now, sweetie". Rose instructed softly, smiling at the boy when his eyes were soon opened. "There now, that wasn't so bad. Was it?"

"N-No". He stuttered nervously, as he sniffed and bowed his head not wanting Rose to see his tears.

"Hey...It's ok sweetie". Rose soothed, as she squeezed the boy's hand. "We'll be back soon and I think someone might want a cuddle". George wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at Storm.

"Storm?"

"Yeah...Because, he got a fright as well George and the only reason he didn't run away is because you were so brave and stayed on nicely". She praised. George smiled a little and let go of the saddle before carefully leaning over and wrapping his small arms around the pony's neck.

"Your a good boy, Storm".

"Why didn't we bring a camera". Paul whispered, admiring the scene.

"It's so cute". Richard quietly stated, John smiled warmly.

"Adorable".

After thanking Rose and giving the horses plenty of polo's the friends began to walk back with sore legs and a head full of fond memories.

"Macca, that was a great day".

"Cheers John". John grinned and slapped the young man on the back.

"Horse riding eh, who would have thought".

George was lagging a little behind, his legs were really sore and his body felt exhausted from all the work he did.

"Fancy another trek, junior?" John asked the boy with a smirk, George grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't feel my legs". He told him with a pout.

"Get on my back then". Crouching down, George climbed onto John's back and rested his head onto the young man's shoulder, shutting his eyes.

"You really are tired Georgie, aren't you?"

"Let him sleep Macca, he's had quite the adventure".


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next afternoon and after horse riding yesterday, the four friends weren't feeling up for anything too energetic. So they decided to stay in for the day and laze about, the weather wasn't so nice anyway. But George being young soon became bored of sitting around and watching DVDs. Instead, he wanted to go outside and go to the play park.

"Um...Johnny?"

"Yes, Junior?" John asked, who was in the middle of a very intense game of checkers with Richard.

"Can I please go to the park?" He asked as he rocked back on the his heals and bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah sure...It's just across the way, right?" George stopped rocking and stared at John, a little shocked.

"Uh...Yeah, just over the path".

"Ok, I'll call you when it's lunch then". John said as he knitted his eyebrows together in concentration, "Your not wining again, Richard".

"I think you'll find, I am".

"Thanks Johnny! See you!" George grabbed his red hat and ran outside. He breathed the fresh air in deeply before running across the road and over to the large, wooden play park. It was pretty quiet, only a few small children were running around and a few older kids. It wasn't going to stop his fun though. So pushing his hat onto his head, George made his way over to the jungle gym and began to climb up the ladder towards the top.

George went down the slide a few times, making sure to dust off the wood chips from his jeans after he landed. He didn't want to hear how muddy he was from Paul.

"Excuse me". George turned around and saw a few older looking boy's approaching him. There was three of them and they looked to be around seventeen or eighteen.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a little ginger boy? He's about seven and he was playing here with his mates". George shook his head from side to side, wood chips falling on the ground.

"Sorry, no". The older boy sighed and bit his lip, shielding his eyes from the low sun as he searched for the boy.

"He's my little brother...Mum will go nuts if I don't bring him back". The teenager said, sounding a little scared as he chewed on his bottom lip whilst another one cracked his neck.

"Um...I could help...If you want?" George asked, sounding unsure because his gut told him to stay away from these older kids. They seemed harmless enough though, he was just an older boy looking for his younger brother. No harm there, right?

"Cheers mate". He smiled, "That would be a great help. My names Russ by the way, and these are my cousins. Nick and Cam".

"Hi". George greeted shyly as the other two nodded. "Where was he last?"

"Over there, by that tree". Russ pointed towards a tree that wasn't in the park but just a few feet away from it. George nodded and followed the older boy's, surely John couldn't get angry at him for helping someone out and besides, the tree wasn't too far away from the park.

Once they reached the tree through there was no sign of a small ginger boy hovering around. Russ let out a frustrated sigh and punched the tree, making the bark crack a little and George flinch back.

"He's not 'ere Russ". Cam said with a smirk. "Maybe he went over by the benches".

"Oh yeah...He went there last time, didn't he lads?" Russ straightened himself out and nodded towards the benches. "We should look there". George stepped backwards and shook his head,

"I have to go now...My friends...They'll be worried-"

"Nah mate, it'll be fine!" Russ gripped George by his t-shirt, "Besides, you promised to help us out. Didn't ye?"

"Uh...Y-yeah". George suddenly felt his stomach tighten as a very familiar feeling of dread soon swept over him whilst he was pulled along towards the benches.

Once at the benches though, the ginger boy wasn't there and George noticed the park seemed further away.

"Not here..." Russ let out another sigh before looking down at George, who was shaking and had gone a little pale. "Are you scared...Kid?"

"N-no". He stuttered, trying to free himself from Russ's tight grip.

"You're not scared, not even a little?" He asked again, only this time crouching down a little so it was whispered into George's ear. The boy stayed silent as his whole body stilled, the most he could do muster was a very weak nod.

Just then, Russ turned George around so his back was pressed up against him and locked his arms around George's stomach.

"Do him in, lads".

George let out a muffled scream as Russ placed a hand over his mouth, whilst Cam grabbed his arm and placed it onto the seat of the bench.

"Alright Nick, you know what to do". Cam said with a small chuckle. Nick walked forward and smiled at George, winking at the terrified boy.

"We're just gonna leave you a wee mark, laddie. So you'll remember us, like". Lifting up his leg, Nick forcefully brought it down to George's arm and managed to bend it, breaking some bones so George's arm flopped back down.

After hearing the sickening crack, George vomited into Russ's hand and felt his eyes roll back, his body threatening to fall.

"Wow! He can't hack this shit". Russ exclaimed with a laugh, quickly releasing his hand. He wiped his vomited covered hand onto George's shirt before slapping the kid on the back of the head.

"E're that'll do Russ, he'll tell". Cam said, sounding a little scared. Russ only chuckled and slapped his friend across the face.

"Always so soft you are, Cam". Turning back to face the boy, he smiled and ran his fingers through George's hair. "See you then, kid".

Once the older boy's had walked past the park, George let out a large scream of terror and fell to the ground. He didn't know what he was screaming for, the pain cursing through his arm or how traumatized he felt. Tears soon rolled down his eyes as he let out another scream, just wanting his friends to come to him, offering him words of comfort and giving him plenty of cuddles.

"Jesus! Are you ok, kid?!"

"Stay away!" George screamed, as a man came running towards him.

"Easy there...I'm not going to hurt you, mate". The man soon gasped as he carefully knelt down beside George. "It's you, you're in the party of four".

"Mark?" George whispered, turning his tear stained face to the young man they had met on the first day.

"That's me mate". Mark smiled sadly at the boy, "Your number forty four, right?" George nodded as a sob escaped his lips.

"I want my friends...Please..."

"Sh...It's ok now, I'll take you too them. Can I pick you up? You don't look so good".

"Ok". George whispered, feeling faint again as he was gently lifted up and placed onto Mark's hip.

"Your arm...Is it broken?" Mark paled, as he looked down at the boys limping right arm.

"Dunno". He slurred, feeling his eyes roll back again and the sickening feeling hit his stomach. "Feel...Sick".

"Hold on the now mate, we're almost there".

Mark didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just walked right into the cabin and carried George into the main room where the rest were.

"Is that you..." Paul turned around and paled at the sight, feeling his stomach lurch as he stared at the limp boy in Mark's arms. "Georgie!" He chocked, grabbing the attention from the other two, who where in the middle of playing checkers.

"Junior!"

"Aw Christ...What happened to him!" The three of them all raced towards their friend, all on the verge of tears when they reached him.

"I found him by the benches, I think his arms broken". Mark informed them, as he placed George into John's open arms. "You'll need to take him to the clinic, it's just by my office".

"Um...Ok". Richard said, sounding frantic as he picked up the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around George, who was still shaking.

"He's in shock". Paul whispered, as tears rolled down his face.

"Come on, let's get going!"

John placed George on his lap, holding him close as Richard drove them all to the clinic, including Mark who refused to leave until he knew George was well again. The drive wasn't far and George was in and out of consciousness but when he was awake, he would reach up for John just to reassure himself that he was safe. The sight broke all of their hearts and John deeply regretting letting the boy go alone and vowed to never leave the boys sight again.

"We have an emergency Susan, and need the doctor now". Mark demanded the receptionist once they entered the clinic.

"Oh dear...Right away".

John carried the boy in as the others waiting anxiously outside. The doctor was stunned when he saw the state of George and asked John to lay him down on the bed as soon as they entered.

"I'll need something sweet for him to drink and I'll need to cast up his right arm". John nodded and handed the doctor a bottle of coke, with a straw.

"Will this do?"

"Works wonders when we have a fainter". He informed John gently, as he carefully sat the boy up and placed the straw between his lips. "Take a little sip lad, there you go".

"Johnny?" George croaked once his eyes were open, "Johnny! It hurts!" He cried, loud sobs ripping out his chest as hot tears ran down his face.

"Sh...I know junior, it'll be fine". John soothed, rubbing the boy's back. "Your going to get a cast junior and we can all sign it".

"Now John, I'll need you sit George on your lap and hold him nice and steady".

"Ok". John sat down and carefully placed the crying boy on his lap as the doctor began to wrap wet but warm bandages onto George's right arm.

"And I'll be giving George some strong paracetamol for the pain. It's child friendly so it shouldn't have any side effects. He'll need to take one with breakfast and one with dinner, they might make him a little sleepy". John nodded, making a mental note of what the doctor was saying as he gently rubbed George's back.

"Almost done, junior". He soothed, repeatedly kissing the top of George's head as the doctor finished up with the cast.

"I wanna go home...Jonny". George sobbed, burying his face into the young man's chest once the doctor was finished.

"We're going to go back to the cabin and we're going to relax and watch whatever you want, ok?" John picked the boy up again and rested him on his hip, feeling his neck grow damp with George's tears as he thanked the doctor.

"Come back in a few days and if you have any other problems then don't hesitate to drop by. Good bye".

Paul let out a small sob and rushed to their side once they came out.

"Oh Georgie, your ok now". He cooed gently, kissing the boy's head as John carried him out of the clinic.

"Um...Richard?" Mark asked quietly, as the others got into the car.

"Yes, Mark?"

"I don't think it was an accident".

"What do you mean?" He frowned, Mark sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think someone did that to George, I've seen it happen here before".

"Who?" Richard growled, becoming engulfed with fury.

"I'm not sure mate but once George feels better then maybe you should ask him?"

"I will and thanks for bringing him to us". Mark smiled and winked at the older male.

"See you around".

George was laid down on the couch, his head resting on John's lap as a mountain of blankets were placed on top of him. Silent tears still rolled down the poor boys face as John tried to dry them away with his thumb but failed, more always came straight after.

"I need the toilet". George whispered, breaking the silence from the room as everyone's attention was soon drawn to him.

"Ok junior". John whispered, letting the boy get up from the couch but George didn't move. Instead he blushed as his bottom lip quivered, more tears spilling down from his eyes.

"My buttons...Johnny".

"It's alright junior, nothing to be embarrassed about". John assured the boy, as he leaned forward and unfastened the buttons on George's jeans, as well as the zip.

"Thanks". George whispered, before making his way up the stairs and into the toilet.

Once George had just the door, the three friends all leaned back and let out quiet noises of anger, distress and sadness.

"Why him? Why is it always him?" Paul asked to no one in particular as his voice broke and tears refilled his eyes. "He's one of the sweetest kids I've ever met and yet, all this happens to him".

"Paul..." Richard reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what happens to George, he always has us to lean on".

"He doesn't deserve it Rich". Paul moaned into his hands, hiding his falling tears from the others.

"I know". He replied quietly, biting his lip. "But he knows he's always got us".

"I'm never leaving him alone again". John added quietly, staring off into the burning fireplace. "I shouldn't have let him go alone, he-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself, John Lennon". Richard cut in firmly, "It wasn't your fault that some bastards decided to break George's arm".

"What? Someone did this to him?" Richard cleared his throat and let go of Paul's shoulder before shrugging.

"Mark reckons that's what happened".

"I'll kill them". John growled, hands clenching into fists.

"You won't do anything until we ask George. When he's better".

"Fine".

They stopped talking when they heard the bathroom door open along with the flush from the toilet. George slowly walked down the stairs and laid back on the couch, his head retaking it's original spot on John's lap.

"Alright, junior?"

"No". George whispered before he placed his left hand over his face and let out more quiet sobs. "They all came and...I couldn't do anything!"

"Who buddy, who all came?" Richard questioned gently as John ran a hand through George's hair.

"Russ and Cam and Nick!" George told them, coughing and spluttering when talking soon became too hard whilst he was crying.

"Sh...Junior, just relax and we'll talk when your calm. Ok?" Suggested John, as he sent knowing looks to the other three. They were going to take these three thugs down.


	12. Chapter 12

George had slept in John's bed that night he didn't want to be alone and besides, John didn't want George to leave his sight. Because of George's massive fright, he didn't eat anything yesterday and felt a little hungry when he woke up that morning but trying to eat with only one hand was difficult, especially if it was your left hand.

"I can't!" He yelled, frustrated tears filling his eyes as he glared at his plate of warm pancakes.

"Would you like me to help, buddy?" Richard offered nicely, as he picked up George's fork and knife. "I could cut the pancakes up for you".

"Like a baby".

"No junior". John stated firmly but gently, "Your not like a baby. You just need a bit of help and it's completely normal". George sniffed and nodded, using his left arm to wipe his tears away as Richard smiled and cut up the boys breakfast.

"How about I run you a hot bath after breakfast Georgie? It might help you relax". Asked Paul, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want the boy to think they were babying him, they just wanting to help George feel loved and protected.

"Ok". He whispered, feeling a little embarrassed about his outburst but comforted that his friends understood.

George picked up his fork with his left hand and although messy, he still managed to eat most of his breakfast.

With a plastic bag over his left hand and letting Paul embarrassingly enough, undress him. George was soon relaxing in a warm bath, alone with his thoughts as he tried to process what's been happening so far.

He figured he was an easy target because he was small and looked innocent enough and perhaps he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. Who knows but one things he was certain of was, he had three older friends who loved him and would always be there for him. George was lucky like that, not a lot of people were lucky enough to have friends like he had.

George glanced at his broken arm that was hanging out of the bath and frowned, not only had they broken his arm but those three boys had ruined the rest of his holiday. He felt depressed when he realized this and wondered what he could do now and wondered if he should feel guilty for practically ruining the rest of the holiday for everyone.

George was soon pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Junior? Are you ready to get out now?" George sighed and dunked his head under the water before bringing it back up again.

"Yeah".

John entered the bathroom with a white towel in his arms. He unfolded the towel and got down on his knees, waiting for George to get out.

"Come on then junior, we're going out shortly".

"What?" George frowned as John wrapped him up. "Where?"

"Shopping, we need to find Halloween costumes for the party". John told him, as he turned the boy around to face him. "What?" He asked, struck by George's confused face.

"I can't go Johnny".

"Why not?"

"Cause...My arm". John sighed and began to rub George's body with the towel.

"Of course you can junior, your legs still work. Don't they?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts about it junior, you'll be fine".

"Ok". George whispered, bowing his head as tears filled his eyes.

"Junior...I didn't mean to sound snappy I just need you to understand that you can still have fun and do things. Even if your arm is broken". John told the boy softly, as he helped him into a pair of jeans.

"Maybe if I were bigger Johnny...Then they wouldn't have". George swallowed thickly, as he placed his left hand on John's shoulder for balance as his legs went into the jeans.

"Its not your fault junior". He told him, "Those three bas-I mean, nasty boys were just looking for someone to pick on and you just happened to be there".

"Well...Ok then". George agreed, though still didn't feel up for a Halloween party.

The town was pretty quiet that afternoon and because the weather was so nice, mostly everyone was doing something fun outside. George felt a little jealous as he watched the other kids run around and rowing the boats in the lake.

"Come on buddy, we'll get you a cool costume". Richard gently told him, as he took the boy by the shoulder and let him into the shop.

As soon as George walked into the shop, he found himself face to face with a clown mask and flinched back a bit, falling into John.

"Alright junior?"

"Yeah...Just the clown gave me a fright". John smiled a little and placed his hands on George's shoulder.

"Come on, let's have a look".

Trying to find a good costume for everyone was hard because Paul wanted them all to look perfect and apparently the six costumes they did try on, each, were not good.

"Wait...Richard! I have it!"

"Aw god, what?" He groaned, dreading for what Paul had picked out.

"Why don't you go as Gandalf?" John laughed from behind them as he looked through the kids section with George.

"Macca...Are you trying to embarrass us?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He exclaimed, passing Richard the costume. "Look, just try it on alright? We'll go from there".

"Fine". Richard groaned, "Do I have to put the beard on?"

"Of course Rich! Then you'd just be a man with a cloak on, if you didn't!"

"Aw...Poor Richard". John mumbled to George, who nodded in agreement. "Now, I know what I'm going as".

"What?"

"Well when I was younger, I always wanted to do magic tricks so. I'm going as a magician".

"Isn't that like Gandalf, though?"

"No junior, because magicians are real". John chided gently as his eyes soon grew large when he saw something amazing. "This will be perfect!" George stood up on the balls of his feet to see what John had found and he couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Macca! We've found one for George!"

"Excellent". Paul said brightly, as he picked up a Dracula costume for himself. "Thought I'd go as something more predictable".

"Nah, you'll look great Macca!"

"Cheers, John".

"Alright...Don't laugh". The three of them all turned towards the dressing room, excited to see what Richard looked like. "I'm coming out now".

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The curtains drew back and there stood Richard, dressed in a long grey cloak, a long white beard, along with a pointed grey hat and a wooden staff. Although the costume was amazing, they still laughed, even George.

"I'm changing..."

"No! You look cracking!" Paul exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Plus, you made Georgie laugh". He added to him quietly, as they watched the young boy clutch his sides for support.

"Alright, I'll wear this one". Richard agreed lightly, as he watched George laugh with a warm smile.

After they ate a quick meal of pasta at five, the four friends soon headed off towards the large hall where the party was held, all dressed up in their costumes. They all looked fabulous and even George began to get a little excited when they approached the decorated hall.

"Oo...Don't we have a fab party of four". A man dressed up as a ghost said, who was standing outside the building. "Before I let you enter, may I see your cabin key?"

"Sure thing, Casper". Smirked John, handing the ghost the key.

"You may enter but be warned...There will be flashing lights, spooky music but a whole lot of fun".

"Cheers mate". Richard grinned, as they walked into the hall.

Centre Parks had out done themselves once again, the hall was filled with floating pumpkins, fake cobwebs, a small collection of gravestones in the corner, a large disco light and a mass amount of tasty treats all setting on a very long table.

"What should we do first?"

"Let's go over there and get our picture taken beside the coffin!" Paul exclaimed excitedly, thinking how cool it would be to have their picture taken beside a prop that seemed to fit his costume well.

"Well...Alright then, Macca".

The four of them walked towards the camera and each stood next to each other, waiting for the woman, dressed up as a lion, to take the picture.

"Awesome costume guys". She grinned, "Especially yours, little guy". She pointed to George, who looked cute as a button in his little Sherlock costume. It was a great find and John couldn't have been prouder. George was wearing a brown tweed jacket with a white shirt underneath. Matching brown trousers, brown shoes and as his props, a pipe that blew out bubbles and of course, the deerstalker hat. "Alright...Everyone say, ghosties!"

"Ghosties!"

Because of the cast on George's arm, he was very popular that night and everyone wanted his attention. The other three didn't mind at all, in fact they loved that George was interacting with kids his own age and having fun.

"So...What do we do now then?" Paul asked, as he drummed his fingers on the table they were sitting at.

"God I don't know...This place is for kids really, isn't it?"

"Yeah and plus, Geo is ignoring us". John said with a smirked as he watched the boy laugh and dance around with a group of kids.

"I knew he would do this". Paul grinned whilst glancing at the boy who suddenly stopped dancing with the other kids. "What's he doing?" He wondered out loud, as he carefully watched as George seemed to stare off into space, looking a little scared. "Lads, something's wrong".

"What?" John asked, slightly worried as he followed Paul's gaze. "What's George doing?"

"And why does he look scared?" Richard added with a frown whilst getting up from the chair. "Should I go over?"

"Just wait a minute, Rich".

The three of them watched as George stood there, completely still. His brown eyes were wide and burning hard on something or someone.

"He's staring at that boy". John informed them, nodding towards an older looking boy.

"But he looks..." Richard suddenly trailed off, as it all hit him at once. "Hang on". Getting up from his seat, he stalked towards George and crouched down next to him. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes". George whispered, whilst gripping onto his broken arm. "Russ". Richard frowned, swallowing back his anger as he gestured for the other two to join him.

"What's going on?" John asked, once they reached them. "Junior? What's the matter?"

"Paul, stay here with George. John, come with me". Straightening himself out, Richard began to walked towards Russ with John next to him. Paul stared on curiously, as he knelt down next to George and placed his arm around the boys shoulder.

"You're Russ, right?" Asked Richard as he handed his staff to John.

"Who wants to know?" Russ asked, shifting his eyes towards the two boys beside him.

"Only me". He said, before he brought his head back and quickly brought it forward again, bashing Russ right in the nose.

"Richard!" John yelled, shocked as he stared between his friend and the boy he just nutted.

"You best be off now, before I call the police". Richard growled to him quietly, as he rubbed his forehead. "And if you ever go near my brother again, you'll be wishing the police are after you instead of me".

"Your insane!" Russ expressed in a shaky voice as he gripped his bleeding nose.

"Yes. Yes, I am insane. So you best stay away". Richard let out a short burst of laughter, as Russ and his two friends quickly scattered away out of the hall, tripping over each other as they tried to open the door. "No good, bloody scum".

"Bloody hell Richard..." John whispered, still in a state of shock. "Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you".

"Mate, you know I rarely resort to violence but when it comes to our George..."

"I know, mate". John assured as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I would have done it too but I wasn't quick enough to catch on". Richard smiled as he placed an arm around John's shoulder, both of them walking back to Paul and George.

"I can't believe you just did that". Paul whispered to Richard, who only shrugged and smiled a little.

"He deserved it, mate".

"I know but still...In a public place!" Paul expressed, looking a little flushed. "Anyone could have seen, Rich!"

"But they didn't son". He reminded his frantic friend.

"Um...Thanks". George whispered, glancing up at Richard, looking slightly amazed. "I can't believe you did that".

"I wasn't about to let him get away with that, bud". The boy nodded before he wrapped his good arm around Richard's middle and buried his face into his stomach. "Your welcome, buddy".

It was almost the end of the Halloween party and just as Paul was coming out of the toilets and towards his friends, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, only to get the fright of his life because right behind him was a very scary looking, life sized doll.

He stared at the doll with wide eyes for a second and let out a very high pitched scream when the doll moved her eyes and lifted her arms up.

"Ah! Demon!" He screamed before running away, not hearing the laughter behind the doll as he rushed back over to John. "John!"

"Jesus Macca...What's wrong?"

"Aw God! It was horrible!" Paul exclaimed fearfully, as he crept behind John and used him as a shield.

"What...What was?" John asked, as he looked around the slowly emptying hall. Paul suddenly let out another yelled, pointing a shaking finger towards the other end of the room.

"She's back...She's back and she's coming for me!"

"Eh?" John was very confused now, he couldn't see anything that would be a threat to his friend and it looked as though nothing was even coming for Paul. "Macca...Nothings coming".

"Right there! The doll...Do you see her?!" Paul yelled, as he stepped around John and stood beside him, pointing to the moving doll.

"Aw yeah..." John replied, suddenly seeing her but also a pair of hands pushing the doll forward. "I also see something else and I've also noticed that George and Richard aren't here". Paul looked around anxiously, swallowing fearfully.

"Maybe...Maybe the doll has them too".

"Or maybe..." John trailed off as he walked towards the doll,

"John!"

"Macca...Don't be daft". John then moved the doll aside and saw two guilty faces behind it, Richard and George. "Cheap prank".

"Guys! I was seriously scared!" Paul yelled, not knowing whether to feel relieved or angry.

"We're sorry son". Richard grinned, not sounding sorry at all. "We just thought we'd lighten up the mood a bit. You know?"

"A bag full of sweets would do".

"Sorry Paulie". George pouted, as he glanced up at Paul with large and adorable eyes.

"No...Don't do that..." Paul whispered, trying to look away.

"I'm so sorry, we both are". He said, pulling on Paul's sleeve.

"Bloody hell". Paul muttered, staring down at George. "Ok...Well...I guess you can be forgiven, just this once".

"Thank you Paulie". George said softly, wrapping his arms around Paul's middle and hugging him tightly. Paul smiled and hugged him back.

"Aw...You can be really sweet, you know that?"

"Hm..." George hummed, as he soon heavily leaned on Paul.

"And your tired". He commented, "Come on, let's get you home to bed". Paul crouched down and picked the boy up before carrying him out of the hall, the other two fallowing closely behind.


	13. Chapter 13

*AN, Last chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed this story, sorry if the ending isn't so good but honestly, was running out of good ideas! Still working on, Melodies Lost In The Wind, at the moment and will probably think of something else to start on :) It's taken me a while to update this story because it's just so sweet and I have to be in a very good mood to write it haha But it's been awesome writing this one and I'll be sure to start another. If you have any ideas that you'd like to see, give me a wee message or leave a comment and I'll work it in and create a story for ya! :D Alright! On with the last chapter, cheers for all the support. Love you all! :D x

He couldn't do much with a broken arm, so while John and Richard went out for a drink at the pub the next night, George and Paul stayed in and watched movies whist stuffing there faces with popcorn and chocolate.

"Christ...You've got the stomach of a horse, Georgie!" Paul exclaimed, petting his full stomach with a small groan of discomfort. "Aw, I feel ill".

"Paulie...You're older, you should be able to handle this". George whined with a grin, as he gently nudged Paul's side.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm going to find something for my stomach. Pause the film, would you?"

"Ok, Paulie!" George called back, as he quickly hit the pause button on the remote and patiently waited for his friend to return.

As he waited though he heard something coming from outside, it sounded like a small cat or dog yelping. George frowned and quickly got up from the couch. He walked over to the window and drew back the curtains but couldn't see anything, it was too dark outside. Biting his lip, he was considering just letting this slide but he heard the noise again and grew anxious at the thought of an animal being hurt.

He opened up a drawer in the living room and took out a torch. Running into the hall, he quickly slid on his trainers before walking out of the cabin and into the nights, bitter air. George shivered a little, wrapping his arms around himself whilst turning on the torch. He shone the light on either side of him but couldn't spot any animal, and there was no leads or trails to find it. He was about to give up his small search and head back in but a noise from the bushes soon stopped him in his tracks. Very slowly, the boy walked over and tried to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to scare the creature off.

He finally reached the bush and crouched down. George pulled the leaves back and shone the torch into the dark bush but soon frowned, nothing was there. George sat back on his knees and scratched the top of his head, confused as he swore he heard something disturb the leaves. He stood back up anyway, preparing to leave but let out a small yelp instead when someone grabbed him from behind.

"P-" His scream was muffled though, when a large hand covered his mouth and began to pull him away from the cabin. George felt his eyes tear up a little when he saw Paul walk into the living room. Just knowing that his friend was so close but he couldn't do anything about it was devastating and it was driving the boy mad, as he kicked his legs about and tried to bite the large hand covering his house.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, kid".

George paled. He knew that voice all too well. It was, Russ.

Paul had taken something for his stomach and was ready to watch the rest of the film but when he walked into the living room, he saw that George wasn't there.

"Georgie?" He called, as he looked around the whole room but didn't see him anywhere. Paul frowned in confusion, whilst quickly running up the stairs to check the bedrooms but still, there was no sign of him. "Georgie?" He called again, only this time louder.

Paul's footsteps boomed down the stairs as he ran back into the main room and took a better look. He checked behind the couches, behind the kitchen chairs and even in the cupboards but still couldn't find his friend anywhere. He was starting to panic now, "George!" He yelled into the empty cabin, his voice echoing. "Where would he go?!" He asked himself spinning around and finally noticing one of the drawers were open.

Paul quickly raced over and searched through it, eventually noticing that one of the torches were missing. He sighed in anger and grabbed the other one before putting on his shoes, putting on his coat and running outside.

"George!" Paul loudly whispered as he shut the door behind him and walked away from the cabin. "Are you out here?!" When he didn't get an answer, dread began to fill his stomach as he stared out into the nights sky. That's when he noticed something in the distance though, it was a light and with no other lead to follow, Paul set off towards the light.

George was thrown onto the ground, falling on his broken arm and then let out a quiet scream.

"Look...Hey, look!" Russ yelled, as he knelt down and grabbed George's face. "Look at what your friend did to my face!" George only whimpered, trying to turn his head away from the older boy's face but he had a firm grip on George and had no plans on letting go. "He's gonna pay for that". Russ sneered, "The only way I can get to him, is through you".

"Not before I get to you first". Russ was soon on the ground, lying flat on his back with Paul on top of him. "Now then...What did Richard tell you, eh?" His hissed, as he grabbed Russ by the collar.

"What are you gonna do?" He growled, smirking as Paul let out a low chuckle.

"Not a lot". Paul then brought his fist back and punched Russ in the nose.

"Ha! Really?! Your gonna sit here and punch me. Where's George, eh? Where's the kid gone?"

Paul looked up, feeling the inside of his mouth go dry when he didn't see his little friend there, nor the other two boy's.

"Where is he?" Paul growled, grabbing Russ by the collar again.

"Not telling". He sneered.

"You best tell me, or else".

"Or else what? You'll threaten me again? You should probably find him, before Nick and Cam break his fucking leg".

George hadn't really felt fear like this before. At least with Russ he expected it but with these two, he had no idea what they had planned.

"I know..." Cam reached down and grabbed George's small leg, "We'll break it!"

"Don't be stupid!" Nick yelled, "We'll go to jail for that".

"And not his arm?"

"Silly English rules". Nick grumbled and Cam reluctantly, let his leg go. "We could smash his face in?"

"Nah...He probably got that done in school". George swallowed thickly, feeling a little sick. He didn't like hearing what those two could do to hurt him, it made him feel uneasy and ill.

"What can we do then, Cam?!" Nick suddenly yelled, making George flinch.

"Looks like he gets scared easily, don't it?" Cam suddenly licked his lips, coming forward to the small boy and kneeling down in front of him. "You scared, pal?" He then ran his thumb down George's face, making the boy let out a small whimper.

"I have an idea..." Nick walked over to a bench and picked up some kids skipping rope, "Let's tie him up and leave him".

"What? We ain't gonna kick him up a bit?"

"We'll leave that to the foxes, Cam".

"Yeah!" Cam grinned and together they both tied George up to the tree with the skipping rope.

George truly felt his life was ending right then and there. He was scared of what could just come out from behind the bushes and possibly hurt him and he couldn't defend himself neither, not with his hands and feet tied to a tree.

A small rustling noise soon started the boy, as he let out a small whimper. He shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly and just wishing he could somehow vanish from the world.

"Georgie!" Paul whispered, panicked as he rushed to his friends side. "Aw Georgie, it's only me. Come on". He got down onto his knees and untied his friend.

"Paulie!" George wailed, hot tears running down his face as he wrapped his arms around Paul's neck.

"I'm here now". He soothed, rubbing the crying boy's back.

"I wanna go home!"

"Yeah...We're going home Georgie, we're going back to Edinburgh tonight". Paul promised, as he picked the boy up and carried him back to the cabin.

John and Richard both came through the cabin door an hour after Paul and George finally got back. They were expecting to see them both watching films, or George fast asleep on the couch but they got the complete opposite. George was curled up on Paul's lap, crying quietly as the older male rubbed his back and tried to calm him down.

"What happened?" John asked, worried as he knelt down in front of the pair.

"Russ and his friends, that's what". Paul practically spat out, "Sorry Georgie, just angry at them". He soothed when he heard the boy whimper.

"How?" Asked Richard whilst he locked the front door.

"They managed to get him out by making fake animal noises and they just grabbed him".

"But you went after him?" Paul nodded,

"Yeah, once I realized he was gone. I found them though, punched Russ but the other two had took him and tied him to a tree".

"Johnny!" George sobbed, turning his face away from Paul's chest to face the older man. "I wanna go home". John frowned and nodded, as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We'll go home first thing, alright? I promise". He assured, "Macca, put the kettle on would you? I'll take him".

"Sure". Paul carefully placed George on John's lap once he was sitting on the couch and then left towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, junior". He began, "That was a very wrong thing to do, especially since you've done nothing to them". George nodded and let out a low sob, burying his face into John's chest. "Things will get better though, I promise. As soon as we get home, we'll do something fun and forget about this holiday".

"No". George whispered, drying his face. "I liked this holiday, I liked riding Storm and swimming in the pool. I liked walking everywhere and I liked the Halloween party".

"Besides something's?" Richard asked, coming over and sitting down.

"Yeah...Apart from something's".

At seven the next morning, the four friends were out of the cabin, out of Centre Parks and on the road back home. They weren't even bothered who was driving them back, they just wanted to get out of there and back home already. Still, Richard didn't mind driving them back and John didn't mind sitting in the back with George, he wanted to be near him anyway.

"I've learned a few things". George spoke, after a long silence.

"Oh? What's that then, junior?" John asked curiously, watching as George cleared his throat and sat up a little.

"Never go off alone, don't talk to strangers or easily trust them and..." He blushed a little as he looked at John, "Always listen to Johnny". Soon, the two in the front burst out laughing. John, feeling a little embarrassed, laughed a long with them. "And maybe, Paul isn't such a nugget". George grinned, feeling his eyes sparkle with happiness again when John gripped onto his sides for support and Richard wiped a tear away.

"See!" Paul exclaimed, "Told you I wasn't a nugget!"

"That's just George's opinion".

"Yeah, we still think your a nugget".

"I'm not a bleeding nugget". He mumbled, as the other two stopped laughing.

George glanced out the window and bit his lip before he glanced at each of his friends. He soon realized how much he admired them and how he had learned that each one was equally brave and willing to take charge or stand up for each other. George hoped that when he reached his twenties or late teens, he would turn out to be just like them.

"I love you".

"We love you too, George".


End file.
